Future Shock 2
by SOLmaster
Summary: Sequel to Future Shock. When SpongeBob has a special surprise for Sandy, three mysterious strangers come to take SpongeBob back to the future to help defeat his most dangerous enemy: DarkEvil LaserPants. Read and Review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A Look At the Past

_Hey everyone! SOLmaster here with the sequel to one of my best written stories, "Future Shock". Most credit goes to my friend Dannyfangirl since the idea and plot for the story was her idea. I originally wasn't planning a sequel for it, but when I thought more and more about the idea and came up with some ideas of my own, I decided to work with it and I really enjoyed it. Also some of her OCs like Rocky, Crash, Junior, and Buster will be appearing. Plus my favorite OC, DarkEvil LaserPants, will be coming back also._

_Another note is that since this is a sequel, you of course would have to read my SpongeBob SquarePants fic "Future Shock" otherwise you wouldn't understand this story, but I'm sure you would definitely enjoy it._

_You can also find the plot for this story on my profile. So, enough of the long Author's Note, please enjoy the first chapter of Future Shock 2._

**Future Shock 2**

Chapter 1: A look At the Past

_DarkEvil and SpongeBob lunged toward each other and started beamsword fighting. SpongeBob was walking backwards and fighting off DarkEvil at the same time, SpongeBob was boxed into a corner and DarkEvil was pushing SpongeBob back with his beamsword._

"_If you destroy me, what's gonna happen to you?" SpongeBob asked while trying to push DarkEvil back._

"_Fool, don't you see? I already have a past, and the only thing I have to do is get you outta the way and take over Bikini Bottom!"_

_SpongeBob looked shocked at DarkEvil's words, then his fear turned to anger as he shouted, "No!" sending DarkEvil onto the window._

_DarkEvil got up and kicked SpongeBob back to where he started. "You think you have a choice." DarkEvil said coldly. "You're gonna turn into me no matter what."_

"_Never!" SpongeBob said as he slid between DarkEvil's legs._

_DarkEvil turned around, but SpongeBob wasn't behind him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw SpongeBob in the air_

"_Bet even you don't know this one." SpongeBob said as he gave a karate kick and pushed DarkEvil into the wall causing a bunch of boxes to fall on top of him. Another box fell on his head knocking him out, then one more fell burying him except for his feet sticking out._

_Then SpongeBob ran over to the boxes and saw DarkEvil was gone. "Don't mess with SpongeBob SquarePast."_

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

* * *

Then SpongeBob gasped in shock as he awoke from the sound of his foghorn alarm. He turned off the alarm and looked down to see Gary waking up. "Gary!"

Gary's eyes widen as he said, "Meow."

"Oh, Gary, you won't believe the dream I had."

Gary guessed, "Meow?"

"No," SpongeBob replied. "It wasn't that one this time. In fact, I think I remember when that happened."

"Meow,"

Then SpongeBob jumped out of bed with a smile. "Well, it was just a dream and I did manage to overcome that event." He looked at Gary with a wink. "And we both know there's no chance of 'You-Know-Who' ever coming back." Gary stared at SpongeBob as he said, "Well, I better get ready for work."

Soon, SpongeBob was in his bathroom and started showering

'_Hey there, folks! My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm just your average ordinary sea sponge because I live in the world's best pineapple with the world's best mollusk, Gary.'_ Later on, SpongeBob was dressed in his normal attire and feeding Gary, _'And not to mention my very best friends, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. I also can't forget the greatest job in the world: being a fry cook at the Krusty Krab.'_

* * *

Then SpongeBob was sitting at his table and having cereal for breakfast. _'And if you thought my life couldn't get much better than that…you thought wrong! I once took a journey to test my limits and skills to recover King Neptune's crown so I can save my boss from utter destruction.'_ Soon, SpongeBob was walking out of his house. _'But afterwards, my dream became a reality and I became manager of the Krusty Krab 2!'_

* * *

SpongeBob began skipping down the street with his eyes closed and a happy smile. _'But to tell the truth, that wasn't the only dangerous and life threatening journey I took. A while back, I was destined to become a bad sponge…a REALLY bad sponge. But I was able to visit that horrible future and see the evilness I had brought upon, and I was able to keep that and my horrible future self from ever existing.'_

* * *

'_Other than that, everything's as right as it should be.'_ Before SpongeBob went inside the Krusty Krab, he stopped and looked next to it to see the Krusty Krab 2 with construction vehicles next to it. _'Although due to the events I mentioned earlier, the Krusty Krab 2 got a little wreaked. But that's okay cuz I'm very patient.'_ Then he proudly stepped inside and put on his uniform hat. _'And with that, I'll say I would never change it.'_

"SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he ran up to him. "There you are! You gotta hurry and get to work."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob saluted.

"Also, there's a call waitin' for ya in the kitchen." Mr. Krabs mentioned as he walked away.

SpongeBob eyes brighten as he smiled. "Oh! It's about time." Then he quickly rushed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello there, SpongeBob SquarePants speaking."

As the person on the other end of the phone speaks, SpongeBob gets an excited smile. "That's great! I'll be over to pick it up first thing after work." Then he hung up the phone and raised his hands in the air. "Whoo! It's about time!" then he gets a lovingly look. "This'll be perfect."

While Squidward was at the front counter, SpongeBob pops his head out from the window and shouts, "Hey, Squidward!"

Squidward gets an annoyed look and shouts, "SpongeBob! How many times have I told you not to yell out the window like that?"

"Uh…I'm not sure." SpongeBob replied in wonder. "Maybe five or twenty."

"Glad you've been keeping count." Squidward sarcastically said as he frowned.

"Hey, Squidward," SpongeBob began asking. "Have you ever been friends with someone, and later on you kinda started thinking you can…"

Squidward just got an annoyed look as he snapped, "SpongeBob, I could care less about your little immature crushes."

"Crushes?!" SpongeBob asked and he smiled and blushed nervously. "What makes you think it's about-"

Just then, Sandy walked into the Krusty Krab which caused SpongeBob to yelp and duck back down into the kitchen.

"Howdy, Squidward." Sandy greeted as she walked up. "Have you seen-"

But then Squidward already said, "If you're looking for Casanova, he's in his usual place."

"Okay…" Sandy replied with an odd look.

Then SpongeBob came out with a smile and nervous wave. "Hi, Sandy."

"Howdy, SpongeBob." Sandy smiled as she walked over to him. "Listen, there's somethin' I gotta tell you."

"There's something I gotta tell you too." SpongeBob excitedly mentioned.

"Really?"

"Can I go first?" SpongeBob begged.

Sandy easily replied, "Sure."

"Great!" SpongeBob then cleared his throat. "So, Sandy, how would you like to come over here to the Krusty Krab tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Sandy questioned with a confused look. "Why that particular day?"

"Oh, no reason," SpongeBob quickly made up, "Just thought you might like a delicious krabby patty I have especially planned for that day."

Sandy thought it over. "Well, that does sound temptin'. Plus, that's almost what I wanted to talk to you about."

SpongeBob eyes brightened up. "Really?"  
"Really, really." Sandy smiled and held out a piece of paper. "I got this letter today from a chum I used to know back in Texas."

SpongeBob looked a little nervous since he needed Sandy to come by the Krusty Krab tomorrow for a specific reason. "Uh…why don't you bring your friend here tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea, little buddy." Sandy agreed happily. "I'm sure we'd all like a taste of your famous krabby patty."

"Yeah, and we can all enjoy it together!" SpongeBob said until he secretly whispered, "And she can even witness the big surprise I have in store."

Luckily Sandy didn't hear, and she turned away. "Well, I guess we'll both see ya here tomorrow. So long." Sandy waved as she left.

SpongeBob got a longing smile as he waved, "Yeah…see ya."

_Wonder what SpongeBob can be planning to do tomorrow? The next chapter will have a lot more in store. Also, as you can see, this takes place after the SpongeBob Movie which is supposed to take place after all the episodes of the series. So review for the first chapter and I'll post the next one soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

_Here's Chapter 2 of Future Shock 2…_

Chapter 2: Surprise

The next morning at SpongeBob's house, for some odd reason, SpongeBob was now wearing a fancy red bowtie, and his hands were trembling as he held out a small purple box.

"Uh…listen…" SpongeBob nervously said as he continued trembling. "We've known each other for quite some time now, and I feel that…maybe we could…" he gulped as his hand began to tremble even more as he continued saying, "I was wondering if…w-w-w…will you…m-m-m-marry me?"

SpongeBob has a nervous look on his face as he trembled, waiting for an answer. Then Patrick replied, "No!" and slapped SpongeBob across the face.

Once SpongeBob got out of his dazed, he angrily snapped, "Patrick!"

"But, I don't wanna marry you." Patrick replied as he shrugged. "I'm just not ready for that type of commitment."

"I'm not marrying you, Patrick, I'm marrying Sandy." SpongeBob answered as he smiled and opened the box to see a small shiny pearl inside. "Or…at least not yet."

"Oh, so does that mean she said 'no' when you asked?" Patrick wondered.

"No, I didn't even ask her yet." SpongeBob mentioned as he closed the box. "I hadn't even thought that she might say 'no'." then he shrugged as he smiled. "But, who am I kidding? I planned for her to meet me at the Krusty Krab, and there's no way she can say 'no' while we're eating delicious krabby patties." Then his watch beeps. "Oh, my gosh! It's time for me to go to work, and time for me to pop the big question." Then he started walking off, and he waved to Patrick. "Wish me luck, buddy!"

"Good luck, SpongeBob!" Patrick waved. "I guess he didn't ask her yet."

SpongeBob walked out of the door of his pineapple and hummed a little tune as he walked down the road with his eyes closed and a happy smile. But he failed to notice a glow behind the rocks across from his house as three mysterious figures appear.

* * *

Soon, SpongeBob walked inside the Krusty Krab and walked over to Squidward.

"Hey, Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted. "Today's the big day!"

"Is it the day you finally move?" Squidward guessed in a dour tone.

"Nope, it's the day I finally pop the big question to Sandy Cheeks."

"You? Pop the big question?" Squidward asked as he laughed. "The only big question you've ever popped is 'what color underwear should I wear today?' Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

SpongeBob, however, just smiled and replied, "Oh, you'd be surprised how many big questions I've popped, so today I just went with my lucky whites." Then he showed the pearl box to Squidward. "Since I'll need it when I pop the biggest question I'll ever…pop. Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!" then he put the box back in his pocket as he walked to the kitchen. "Well, better start on those krabby patties before Sandy arrives with her friend, and then we can eat while I give Sandy the surprise of her life."

Squidward just frowned until he got a surprised look at who it was that came into the Krusty Krab. Squidward then smirked as he said, "Oh, I think YOU'RE the one who's gonna get the surprise of his life, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob poked his head out the window and asked, "What makes you say that?" but then his smile immediately dropped with a shocked look when he saw Sandy…along with someone else.

With Sandy was a large squirrel with big muscles, slick back brown hair, a brown shirt, green pants, and an air helmet.

SpongeBob still looked stunned in shock and was unable to say anything except, "duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…" then he just fell back into the kitchen.

Squidward just laughed in enjoyment.

"Come on this way." Sandy told the squirrel. "There's one very special friend of mine I want you to meet." Sandy walked over to Squidward. "Howdy, Squidward, this here's my friend Rocky. Has SpongeBob come in yet?"

"Oh, he's in there." Squidward pointed in the kitchen. "He's just dying to meet Rocky."

Before Sandy could go in, SpongeBob had already come out of the kitchen, but now had an emotionless face on.

Sandy failed to notice this, and she just walked over to him and greeted, "Hey there, SpongeBob. This is the friend I wanted you to meet. This here's Rocky."

Rocky shook SpongeBob's hand. "Glad to meet you, SpongeBob. Sandy's told me so much about you."

"Glad to meet you too, Rocky." SpongeBob greeted with no emotion, but gritted when Rocky let go of his hand to see it was nearly crushed by his firm hand. "Sandy's told me nothing about you." He said with a glare.

Rocky laughed as he walked away, and Sandy told SpongeBob. "Ain't he great?"

"Yeah…" SpongeBob replied with a glare. "Just great."

Both Sandy and SpongeBob walked over to Rocky, who was talking to all the customers. "I've been everywhere in the world, but nowhere like Bikini Bottom." He told them. "I can tell just by looking at its wonderful people that this place is fantastic."

All the customers and even Sandy seemed flattered; all but SpongeBob, who just looked angry when he saw Sandy smiling at Rocky.

"Yeah, wonderful…" SpongeBob said as he stomped over to Rocky. "Tell me, Rocky, do you know how wonderful jellyfishing is?" he asked taking out his own net. "Are you as good as I am?"

Rocky just laughed as he gave a playful yet hard punch to SpongeBob. "SpongeBob, is it? From what I've seen, jellyfishing just looks like a childish sport that only wimps do in their spare time."

SpongeBob wobbled over to Sandy as she laughed. "Ain't he a hoot or what?"

When Sandy ran over to Rocky, SpongeBob just growled angrily as he bit on his jellyfish net, causing it to break in two.

"Don't forget to mention how strong you are." Sandy told Rocky. "You can even lift up a two ton anchor while standing on one foot with one paw tied behind your back."

"Oh, can he?" SpongeBob asked as Sandy turn to him. "Well, is he a fry cook also?!"

"Wow, I'm impressed, SpongeBob." Rocky said, pretending to be amazed. "That's the one thing I'm not. But, since you are, why don't you go make me and Sandy one of those krabby patties I've heard so much about?"

"Oh…okay." SpongeBob said as he angrily shook his fist. "I'll be HAPPY to make Sandy a krabby patty. But since you're so PERFECT, why don't you take my job and make EVERYONE krabby patties from now on?! That way you'll seem even more PERFECT and the whole world will be as perfect as you!" then SpongeBob started screaming as he ran into the kitchen with everyone staring in confusion.

Squidward just laughed in enjoyment after what he saw. "Oh, that was too good." He said wiping a tear from his right eye.

"Sorry, Rocky." Sandy apologized. "I don't know what got into that little yellow maniac. He's usually not like this."

"Well, I did enjoy his little outburst." Rocky smiled.

* * *

Later at night when it was closing time, through the kitchen, SpongeBob was sitting in the freezer with the door open and was eating a tub of ice-cream with a spoon. He had already eaten three tubs of the stuff.

"Humph, Rocky…" SpongeBob groaned as he aggressively ate a spoonful of ice-cream. "…Thinks he's so cool."

SpongeBob continued eating ice-cream as Mr. Krabs comes and sees him. "You're still here, boy?" he asked seeing SpongeBob. "What are you doin' eating all the ice-cream and lettin' all the cold air into me restaurant?"

SpongeBob swallowed a big gulp of ice-cream as he turned to his boss. "Oh…Mr. Krabs, you gotta help me out here." He begged as he cried. "I've been through SOOO much…I need help!"

Then Squidward came by and saw SpongeBob. "Eww, you need help alright."

"Squidward!" SpongeBob said with a sudden smile. "You'd say 'yes' if you were a girl that I'd pop the question to, right? Right?"

Squidward just frowned and walked away. "I knew she'd say 'no'."

"What happen to you, lad?" Mr. Krabs asked SpongeBob with a concerned look.

SpongeBob just angrily continued eating ice-cream as he talked with his mouth full. "She forgot ALL about me, didn't she? Yeah, didn't she?" then he stuffs his face with more. "Was Rocky the one who saved her from danger when we met? Was Rocky the one who needed saving afterwards?"

Mr. Krabs began to get crept out by SpongeBob's behavior, and he just leaves with SpongeBob not noticing.

SpongeBob just bends a spoon in his fist and throws it aside. "Did Rocky do cheap imitations at the beach which led to the Ripped Pants incident?!" then he licks the tub of ice-cream, not caring of how messy he was getting. "Does Rocky like fudgey nut brownies with a side of kay-rah-tay?!"

He then throws the empty tub of ice-cream away and opens another one. "I'm a super-hunk guy too, right?" as he licks the tub, he starts to get dazed as he drops the tub and it rolls away on the floor. "What's he got that I don't got besides muscles…and fur…and lungs."

Then SpongeBob's eyes begin to droop as he burps out an unhappy bubble, and it wasn't long until he passed out onto the floor of the freezer, now unconscious. But, from outside, he was being watched by three mysterious figures through the window.

_Poor SpongeBob…it looks like something else is in store for him next. Who can be watching him while he drowns his misery? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3: Three Sponges and a Bob

_I now bring you the next chapter of Future Shock 2. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Dannyfangirl since this chapter introduces three of her OCs that appear in the story._

_Now enjoy the chapter and see what will happen to SpongeBob next after his incident in the last chapter…_

Chapter 3: Three Sponges and a Bob

Everything was dark at first since SpongeBob was now asleep after eating all that ice-cream in one night. While he was out, he heard a couple of voices.

"Is he dead?" a voice that sounded similar to SpongeBob's only younger sounding asked.

"He might be." Another voice that sounded like SpongeBob's only with a southern accent said. "Did you see all that ice-cream he chugged? Man that is like totally extreme!"

Then SpongeBob began to groan. "Hey, he's waking up!" the first voice said as SpongeBob began to slowly open his eyes, and had a blurry vision, seeing three figures looking over him.

SpongeBob groaned more while holding his head, revealing he was now on the ground outside the Krusty Krab with three shadows over him. When his vision became clear, he noticed the figures were actually three young sponges that were staring at him.

SpongeBob screamed in shock which caused the two young sponges to scream also while the third one just widened his eyes and stayed silent.

SpongeBob backed away from them while he was still sitting on the ground. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Why, you're right here with us outside!" the sponge with a southern accent answered. He looked about ten-years-old and was wearing an orange jumpsuit with purple gloves and boots, and had a red crash helmet with a white stripe in the middle and blue star. He also had a few bandages on. "We found you fast asleep in the freezer which is a completely hardcore thing to do." He said pulling a confused SpongeBob close. "Last time I took the challenge of sleepin' in the cooler, I ended up sick in bed with pneumonia for three weeks."

SpongeBob chuckled nervously as he pushed the sponge off him, "Sorry, to hear about that."

Then the younger sponge walked over and hugged him. He looked a bit like SpongeBob, but with darker skin, one bucktooth, a white shirt, blue pants, a red bowtie, black shoes, and sailor cap. He also looked five-years-old. "Hi there," he said happily. "My name is Junior. Me and my brother Crash are just so happy to see you."

SpongeBob nervously smiled as he tried to pry himself out of the little sponge's arms. "Well, I'd be happy to see you too…if I knew who you were." Then when he finally got free, he stood up and walked backwards. "Well, I guess I should be going."

When SpongeBob turned around to get away, he nearly ran into the older sponge who looked thirteen-years-old. He had brown eyes and some brown hair on top of his head with a black hat on top. He was also wearing a gray sweatshirt, long black pants, and white shoes.

"Uh…hi." SpongeBob nervously greeted. "What would your name be?" The sponge just frowned at him and didn't say anything. "Uh…don't you talk?"

Junior walked over to SpongeBob and happily introduced, "That's our big brother Buster. He doesn't talk much though. But it was his idea for us to come here and meet you."

SpongeBob sighed yet smiled. "Oh, kids, I'm glad you find it a pleasure to meet me. But, I really feel I should be getting home."

When the three watched SpongeBob about to leave, Buster then whispered something into Crash's ear which made him smile as he ran over to SpongeBob and called, "Hey, wait up!"

This made SpongeBob stop and turn to Crash as he said, "My bother Buster was wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind takin' over us to a place called the 'Treedome' which where someone named 'Sandy' lives."

"YAY!" Junior cheered as he jumped up and down. "Treedome and Sandy!"

SpongeBob just sighed and frowned as he slumped. "Aww, kids, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere. I just wanna go home and try to get the memories of yesterday out of my mind forever."

Buster then turned to Junior, and he started pushing him forward until Junior finally understood what to do.

"But, wait a minute!" Junior called as he jumped into SpongeBob's arms before he walked away. "Please, Mr. SpongeBob, sir! If you take us to the treedome place, it'll make us ALL happy!"

"I can even tell y'all about the time I jumped a giant clam while I was ridin' my unicycle over the clam cage at the zoo." Crash told SpongeBob.

SpongeBob thought it over. "Well…Wait, how do you know my name?"

But then, Junior started crying as he pulled on SpongeBob's shirt. "Oh, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright!" SpongeBob yelled over. "I'll take you all to see Sandy's treedome!"

"YAY AGAIN!" Junior cheered as he hopped on the ground and hugged Crash with Buster walking over to them.

"Even though I don't know why three kids would wanna go to Sandy's treedome. But, I guess a short visit wouldn't hurt." SpongeBob then signaled the kids. "Come on this way."

Crash and Junior chuckled excitedly to each other as they followed while Buster still didn't say anything as he followed along with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The four sponges soon reach Sandy's treedome as they look through the glass from the outside.

"I don't see Sandy anywhere." SpongeBob mentioned until he frowned angrily. "And I definitely don't see Rocky anywhere."

"Ooh!" Junior said in awe as he stared. "It's so big! I wanna see what's inside!"

"Good idea!" Crash said as he put on a water helmet, and Buster puts one on before he puts one on Junior.

"But guys, we aren't allowed in Sandy's treedome while she's away." SpongeBob pointed out until they tossed him his own helmet.

"Don't be such a shrimp, SpongeBob." Crash said as he gave a little punch to SpongeBob. "We all gotta go inside. Buster says that's what we gotta do."

When he and his brothers head inside, SpongeBob just groans and puts on his helmet. "I never knew kids were this hard to deal with."

When they head inside, Crash and Junior both had an amazed look. "It's so pretty." Junior said with big eyes.

"I know what you mean." SpongeBob said as he stood next to Junior.

"Hey, y'all!" Crash called while he was running on Sandy's treadmill. "Check out this here thing!"

SpongeBob gasped as he shouted, "Careful, Crash, I think you might hurt yourself!" he then grabbed Junior's hand and pulled him away.

While Crash was still running, the wheel was spinning so fast, Crash lost balance and flew right off as he screamed. He landed right next to Buster, who was looking at Sandy's Time Machine.

"Whoa…" Crash said while he was upside-down. "It looks just like the one Ma has down in the basement."

SpongeBob ran over with Junior as he asked, "Crash, are you okay?"

Crash stood on his feet saying, "I'm better than ever!"

"What's this thing?" Junior asked, pointing to the Time Machine.

SpongeBob gasped as he blocked the two young ones away. "Oh, you shouldn't touch this. This is a Time Machine! It leads to the future where it holds a lot of dark and dangerous mysteries just like the ones I experienced."

Buster just rolled his eyes and walked away

"Well, I'm not one for dark mysteries. But, I just love dangerous mysteries." Crash pointed out. "Let me have a go at it!"

"Sorry, boys." SpongeBob said as he raised his hand. "But, I swore to myself that I would keep anyone from experiencing the same unfortunate incident I went through and I'll do anything to keep that horrible future from ever happening again."

But unknowing to SpongeBob, Buster picked up the remote off the ground and he pointed it to the machine as he pushed a button which made the portal on the Time Machine glow.

Then it started beeping as Crash got sucked it as he cheered along with Junior who screamed.

"Crash! Junior!" SpongeBob called until he eventually got sucked into the portal.

Then Buster dropped the remote as he ran into the portal before it disappeared.

_Here we go again…just like old times…I'm just kidding about that. But serious about how SpongeBob is going to the future again only with three strange yet interesting kids. Now please review and the next chapter will be coming soon._


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Future

_Here's the next chapter of Future Shock 2. Last time SpongeBob met three sponges named Buster, Crash, and Junior, and they all fell into Sandy's time machine going to the future. Find out what will happen to them next._

Chapter 4: Back to the Future

In what looked like Bikini Bottom, a portal appeared in the back of a building. From out of the portal came SpongeBob as he fell flat on his face followed by Buster as he landed on SpongeBob's back. When Buster got off of him, Crash landed on top of SpongeBob.

"What a ride!" Crash cheered with his fist in the air.

Then Junior fell out of the portal and landed on top of SpongeBob also. "We made it." Junior smiled.

The two sponges looked around feeling confused. "Where's SpongeBob?" Junior asked.

They heard a muffling sound as they kept looking around. Crash said as he looked around, "I feel like I hear him, but I don't see him anywhere."

Crash and Junior hear a cough as they look at Buster who just points down, and the two sponges look down to see they're on top of SpongeBob.

"Oh no!" Junior gasped as he and his brother got off of SpongeBob and helped him up. "We're sorry, Mr. SpongeBob! Please forgive us!"

"It's okay, guys." SpongeBob weakly smiled. "I didn't even feel anything."

Crash took a peek from behind the building, and he smiled, "Hey, everyone! We're home!"

SpongeBob, Buster, and Junior come out to look, and SpongeBob got a surprised look to see Bikini Bottom looked a little different. There were flying boats, some people were walking their snails that had jetpacks on their shells, and one fish was holding a laser gun as he walked over to a trashcan and zapped it, causing it to disintegrate.

"Wow…" SpongeBob said in awe. "Is this the…"

"The future!" Junior answered for him.

"But, I've been to the future before, and it was never like this."

"Really?" Junior questioned. "I've lived here a LONG time and it's always been like this."

"Not unless you remember the Bikini Bottom we were just at." Crash mentioned, "Where the danger there is just kid stuff."

"So, you guys live here?" SpongeBob asked.

"Uh huh," Junior replied with a loving smile. "Daddy says it's the best place to live ever."

SpongeBob laughed. "I agree with him one hundred percent there." Then he looked around to spot the Krusty Krab. He suddenly smiled widely. "Hey, it's the Krusty Krab! And it's still standing!"

Buster frowned as he whispered something into Crash's ear. Crash gets a disappointed look as he asks, "Do we have to?" Buster eyed him as Crash sighed, "Alright."

Crash went over to SpongeBob, and said, "Buster thinks we should head to our house."

"Aww...I just want one look at the Krusty Krab." SpongeBob begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Please!" Junior also begged on his knees like SpongeBob.

Buster just rolled his eyes and shrugged 'okay'.

"Whoo-hoo!" SpongeBob and Junior both cheered as they jumped in the air

* * *

When the sponges go inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was amazed that it looked a lot better than it did on his last visit to the future.

"Wow," SpongeBob said amazed as he looked around the restaurant. "The Krusty Krab hasn't changed a bit."

"I always bring my own spatula." Junior smiled at SpongeBob as he held up his own plastic toy spatula.

SpongeBob chuckled as said, "Maybe someday you can be a great fry cook like me."

Junior smiled until he spotted someone familiar and started running away as he hopped onto someone and gave him a bug hug. It was the future Squidward, who still wore his regular shirt and had a long white beard.

"Uncle Squidward!" Junior cried happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Future Squidward just had an annoyed look. "Do you have to say that every time I see you?" he snapped as he pulled Junior off of him. "And haven't I told your father that 'Bring Your Kids to Work Day' is a dumb-" but then he gasped when he saw SpongeBob walk up with Buster and Crash. "You!"

"Hi, Squidward from the future!" SpongeBob waved. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Future Squidward asked in an annoyed tone, and then pointed at the three young sponges. "What did you three do now?"

"Don't yell at them, Squidward." SpongeBob intervened. "I'm glad they brought me to the future. It takes my mind off…of…" then he suddenly got a sad look and started crying loudly. "Whaaa!!! What's he got that I don't got?!"

"Gee, he cries a lot." Junior noticed until his eyes started to water. "It kinda makes me wanna cry too."

"Just like old times." Future Squidward said as he frowned.

Buster handed SpongeBob a tissue to blow his nose with while he calmed down. Then SpongeBob asked, "Squidward…is the Mr. Krabs of the Future around? Maybe he can give some advice on how to handle my situation."

"Unfortunately, you're a little late." Future Squidward mentioned. "Mr. Krabs is no longer here."

"No longer here?" SpongeBob asked as he covered his mouth in shock.

"Of course not, he's retired. So unfortunately, we have a new manager in charge here."

"We do?" SpongeBob asked with an excited smile. "Where is he?"

"He's not here right now. He never even showed up for work today." Future Squidward said until he smiled as he started to think of something. "But…he specifically told me to keep anyone from the past out."

"Really? I don't think I like that rule the new manager made up."

Future Squidward shrugged with a fake smile. "Well, who am I to argue? I've never even liked that manager for years myself."

SpongeBob sighed, obviously buying Future Squidward's story. "Well, if those are his rules."

"And like he said, rules are meant to be followed…"

* * *

Then, SpongeBob, Buster, Crash, and Junior are suddenly kicked out of the restaurant.

"That wasn't very nice." Crash groaned as he got up. "If only our pa were here. He always lets us in."

When SpongeBob, Buster, and Junior got up, SpongeBob said, "Well, don't worry, kids. There's still other places in Future Bikini Bottom to see, is there?"

Buster then whispered something into Crash's ear, and Crash said, "We can all go over to our house now!"

"Hooray!" Junior cheered as he jumped in the air. "You'll love our house!" then he started pulling on SpongeBob's arm. "Come on! Come on!"

SpongeBob giggled. "Okay, I wouldn't mind seeing where you live."

"Well, come on already!" Junior shouted as he pulled SpongeBob away.

"Don't y'all leave without me!" Crash shouted as he ran off to follow them along with Buster.

While the four sponges ran down the street, they were unaware that there was a small strange camera with mechanical spider legs that were walking alongside the Krusty Krab wall and was spying on them.

The image was being broadcast to a mysterious place and where someone was sitting in a futuristic chair as he tapped his black gloved hand on the arm rest. He saw the image of SpongeBob, Buster, Crash, and Junior.

"Well, well, well, looks like he's back for another visit." A cold voice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present of Bikini Bottom, Sandy was in her treedome with Rocky as they stared at the Time Machine that was turned on.

"Hmm…I wonder how my Time Machine got turned on." Sandy wondered as she rubbed her chin.

"This is quite a mystery." Rocky also said as he stared at the Time Machine also.

Then Sandy's eyes widen as she looks down to notice she stepped in a small puddle of water. "Huh?" she wondered as scooped it up with her paw and took a sniff of it. "Salt water. It could only mean one thing."

"What would that be?" Rocky asked.

"It has to be SpongeBob. He's the only one who knows about my Time Machine." Sandy answered until she gets an angered look. "First he makes a fool of himself in public, and then he sneaks into my treedome and runs away into the future."

"That sponge is definitely one troublemaker like you said." Rocky said. "But there is only one thing to do."

"What might that be?"

Rocky pulled Sandy close and answered, "We have to go through that Time Machine and get him back."

"'We'?" Sandy questioned. "You mean us go into the future after SpongeBob."

"That's right. He could be in huge trouble where ever he is, and it is up to us two strong squirrels to bring him home."

Sandy stepped back and got a determined look. "You're absolutely right, Rocky! We have to get SpongeBob back before he does anything troublesome!"

"Right!" Rocky smiled as he turned to the Time Machine. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, partner." Sandy signaled. "We'll be goin' alright, but I think it'd be best if we got some other help as well."

Rocky got a surprised look. "Other help?"

"Of course." Sandy nodded as she walked away. "I know the perfect team I can call for assistance."

When Sandy left to call her friends for help, Rocky secretly frowned in annoyance since things did not go his way.

_Looks like Sandy and even Rocky are going to the future to get SpongeBob back, who seems to be enjoying this future a lot better than the one he went to before. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Squirrel Attack

_I now bring you the next chapter of Future Shock 2, with SpongeBob now in the future, who will he run into next?_

Chapter 5: Squirrel Attack

In the future of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob, Buster, Crash, and Junior were walking down the street.

"Wow…" SpongeBob said as he continued to walk with the others. "Last time I came here to the future, I never wanted to come back here again. But now that I see the future is a wonderful place after all, I can't wait for it."

"You don't have to." Crash said as he cart-wheeled over to SpongeBob. "Later on, Junior and I can show ya around. I can even perform a stunt to your likin'."

SpongeBob got a confused smile as he asked, "You really like to live on the dangerous side, do you?"

"Sure do." Crash answered. "Mama and Daddy think I should take it easy with it all, but I LOVE it!"

"He LOVES it!" Junior shouted as he jumped with Crash.

SpongeBob couldn't help but laugh. "Well…I guess I can't—" but he was interrupted when something sped by him. "Whoa, what was that?"

But Junior smiled as he said, "He's here!"

Crash got a determined look as he stood in place and the thing crashed into him. But it was actually a young eleven-year-old squirrel that wore a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, had some brown fur sticking up on his head, red freckles, and an air helmet.

Crash smiled as he hugged the squirrel. "Twitchy! You came!"

"I knew you would!" Junior cried as he joined in the hug.

"OfcourseIcame! Iwaswatin'foryouallthistime!" the squirrel, Twitchy said at incredible speed. "Waitin', waitin', waitin'!"

SpongeBob scratched his head in confusion. "Uh…I didn't get that the first time. Can you repeat it please?"

Then Twitchy spotted SpongeBob, and he sped all around him as he stared at him. "Whoisthisguy? I'veneverseenhimbefore! Whoishe?" Twitchy rapidly asked.

"Uh…Can you run that by me again?" SpongeBob asked.

But then Crash explained, "This here's SpongeBob, us three found him in the past."

"The past, the past, the past?!" Twitchy asked as he jumped up and down while twitching. "Thatcanonlymeanonething! One thing!"

But before anyone could respond to whatever he asked, a laser suddenly shot at them as they quickly yelped and ducked. SpongeBob looked up and spotted a bulky robot holding a trident.

"I know that robot." SpongeBob recognized as he stood up.

Behind the robot that shot at them were six other robots. Junior's eyes started to water about to cry. "They're gonna eat us!"

"I knew robots would invade the world!" Twitchy shouted as his right eyes twitches. "I knew it!"

"I knew it too!" Crash shouted at Twitchy.

But then SpongeBob intervened. "Come on, guys! We gotta get out of here!"

Buster grabbed Junior's hand, and started running away with the others. When Twitchy and the sponges were running away from the robots while they fired at them, SpongeBob accidentally tripped on a rock and fell on his face.

Buster gasped, and Crash, Junior, and Twitchy all shouted, "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob shook while with his eyes closed as the robot was about to fire a beam at him. But then a voiced shouted, "Hi-Ya!" and a fist sliced the robot in half.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered as he opened his eyes to see who saved him. It was the future Sandy, who now wore a sliver top and skirt, and air helmet, and still retained her ironic future hairstyle. "Future Sandy…" he said with big glowing eyes.

Junior, Crash, and Twitchy all smiled happily.

Future Sandy then karate kicked another robot, and punched two other robots with her fists. SpongeBob the got an idea and took out his bubble soap and blew a bubble at a robot which caused it to short-circuit. Then Future Sandy karate sliced the last robot down and broke it.

As SpongeBob watched the robot go down, he couldn't help but wonder, "What are those PlankEvil bots doing here in the good future?"

Future Sandy wiped her hands as she said, "That'll teach ya varmints to attack innocent children."

"Wow, Future Sandy!" SpongeBob greeted as he walked over to her. "You really saved us."

"SpongeBob!" Future Sandy said with a smile as she turned to him. "I wonderin' where you-" but then, she stopped and got an odd stare when she noticed something about the sponge from the past.

Future Sandy continued staring at him until she noticed the kids standing in the back. She then got an angered look as she marched past SpongeBob and went toward the kids.

"Uh…Sandy?" SpongeBob tried calling.

When Future Sandy reached the kids, she put her hands on her hips and sternly said, "Do y'all have an explanation for this?"

Junior got on his knees and cried, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah," Crash said. "Buster was the one who gone talked us into goin' to the past. Junior and I just agreed cuz it dun sounded like fun."

Future Sandy glared at Buster. "Is that true?"

Buster just shifted his brown eyes in one direction, looking guilty and not saying anything.

Then Future Sandy looked angrily at Twitchy. "And how long have YOU known about this?"

"I just figured it out, I mean…" Twitchy answered nervously. "I just figured out they came back."

SpongeBob watched the whole conversation. "Hmm…I wonder why Sandy's so mad at them."

Future Sandy looked at the three sponges. "Buster! Crash! SpongeBob Jr.! Y'all are gonna have a word with your father when he gets back!"

"'Father'?" SpongeBob wondered even about hearing Junior's real name.

"And you, Twitchy," Sandy said, looking at the young squirrel. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, Ma." Twitchy nervously replied.

"'Ma'?" SpongeBob questioned. "You mean Sandy is Twitchy's mother?"

Then, Future Sandy turned to SpongeBob with a smile. "Sorry, SpongeBob, I know you're from the past, but don't worry. We'll have you back soon."

SpongeBob turned around and sighed sadly. "No thanks, Sandy."

"'No thanks'?" Future Sandy questioned. "But ya gotta go back."

"I can't, Sandy." SpongeBob sadly said. "The past holds nothing but pain and misery. It'd be better for me…and everyone else if I were to stay here."

"What do you mean?" Sandy demanded to know.

"GO ASK ROCKY!!!" SpongeBob yelled before he ran off.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Future Sandy called, but to no avail.

The kids looked at each other as they watched SpongeBob run away until Future Sandy turned to them with a disappointed look. Crash, Junior, and Twitchy just give her embarrassed grins.

"Y'all are grounded for three months." She says.

_Poor SpongeBob ran away again, and it looks like he learned a little more of what awaits him in the good future, some good, some disappointing, and some just confusing. Please review and next chapter will be up soon. _


	6. Chapter 6: FatherSponge Bonding

_SOLmaster now brings you chapter 6 of Future Shock 2. This is has be my favorite chapter along with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter also._

Chapter 6: Father/Sponge Bonding

In the town of Future Bikini Bottom, a large portal appeared and out of it came Sandy, Rocky, Patrick, and Squidward.

Patrick laughed. "That was fun. Let's do it again."

"Nit-wit." Squidward frowned in annoyance as he looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Sandy answered, "We've landed twenty years into the future. This has to be where SpongeBob is."

"The future, eh?" Squidward said as he looked around at all the high-tech stuff. "Well, since we're here, I wouldn't mind having a look around to see what awaits me."

"I wonder what future pizza tastes like." Patrick wondered.

"We don't have time to look around." Sandy mentioned. "We have to find SpongeBob before he gets into trouble and messes up somethin' around here."

"She's right, boys." Rocky said as he put his hand on Sandy's shoulder. "After all, you two were recruited specially for this mission. So, it's best to stick with the assignment you were both given."

"Yes, sir!" Patrick said as he saluted while Squidward just groaned in response.

"Now come on!" Sandy signaled as she began to run off. "He could be anywhere."

When Sandy and the others ran off, they went past an ally with a dumpster in it. Unknowingly, crying was heard next to it.

Sitting next to the dumpster was SpongeBob as he wiped a tear out of his eyes.

"Mr. SpongeBob?" a voice asked as SpongeBob gasped to see Junior standing next to him.

"Oh, Junior, it's you." SpongeBob realized until he lowered his head. "If that is your real name."

"Uh…is it?" Junior wondered as he sat down next SpongeBob.

"Well, I heard Sandy call you something else like…'SpongeBob Jr.'." SpongeBob mentioned. "You have the same name as me."

"I know! Isn't that great?!" Junior said as he hugged SpongeBob. "My mommy and daddy named me that. My daddy said it was mostly his idea, but they only call me that when they're mad at me most of the time. Also, they usually just call me 'Junior' like the way my brothers and sisters call me that."

SpongeBob giggled. "Sounds fascinating, Junior, or should I say…SpongeBob Jr. Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Junior giggled also which was a bit like SpongeBob's own laugh. "Buster wonders why you cry so much. So…why DO you cry so much?"

SpongeBob sighed sadly and explained, "Well…I don't normally cry so much, but…I've known Sandy for a long time and she's always been my best friend. But, there are times when I secretly think she could be the love of my life."

"I know exactly what you mean." Junior suddenly said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Crash and Twitchy are kinda like my best friends and I love them." Junior said as he smiled. "So, I guess that makes them the love of MY life."

SpongeBob chuckled a bit. "Well…this is a bit different." But then he sighed sadly again as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. "I just never realized how impossible it was to win that love of my life, especially with Rocky standing in my way."

"Ooh…" Junior said amazed. "That Rocky doesn't sound like a very nice guy."

"You'd be surprised." SpongeBob said as he opened the box to let Junior see the pearl. "If only Sandy could see that."

"Wow…" Junior stared at the pearl with big eyes. "It's so pretty."

"You really think so?"

Junior nodded. "Uh huh, Mommy has one just like that. She said Daddy gave it to her a long time ago."

SpongeBob stared at the pearl, a bit puzzled until he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I guess your dad and I think a lot alike."

But then, a small metal ball suddenly dropped in front of them.

"Hey, someone dropped something!" Junior smiled as he was about to pick it up until SpongeBob stopped him.

"I don't know, Junior." SpongeBob said in uncertainty. "There's something suspicious about it."

But suddenly, the ball opened up and let out a holographic screen. "Wow, you're right!" Junior said as he stared.

Then the screen turned on to show a picture of none other than DarkEvil LaserPants, who still looked the same as he did last time. SpongeBob gasped at this.

"Oh no…" SpongeBob trembled as he backed against the wall. "It can't be…it just can't be!"

"It is." DarkEvil said coldly. "You feeling scared a bit?"

"N-N-No." SpongeBob said in a trembling voice. "But how did you get back? What do you want?!"

"Oh, I already have what I want." DarkEvil answered, "You."

"Me?" SpongeBob questioned. "But…you don't have me."

"Don't I?" then the screen changes to show an image that makes SpongeBob and Junior gasp in shock.

SpongeBob couldn't believe what he saw. "He looks kinda like…"

"No!" Junior cried as his eyes started to water as he bit on his fingers. "He's got my…he's got my…he's got my daddy! Whaaa!!!"

"'Daddy'?" SpongeBob asked in a surprised tone.

Then the screen switched back to DarkEvil. "That's right, SpongeBob. I already have your future."

As SpongeBob saw Junior still crying, he suddenly stood up with a determined look and he stared DarkEvil in the face. "Let Junior's daddy go, DarkEvil! It's me you want!" but then he got a confused look. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

DarkEvil just laughed and said, "Oh, don't you worry, SpongeBob. You're the one I really want to destroy. So, I'll be coming for you soon."

Then the screen shut off, and SpongeBob saw the ball close up and gave a small self-destruct. He then turned to Junior, who was still crying.

"Hey, don't cry, Junior." SpongeBob gently said as he walked over to him. "It'll all be alright."

"But, SpongeBob, he has my daddy." Junior mentioned as he continued crying.

"But, Junior, I think I'm starting to understand that I'm your daddy also." SpongeBob pointed out, "Just…from another time."

Junior gasped in shock as he smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob said as he then raised his hand. "And I promise as your dad, I'll save your other dad from DarkEvil LaserPants, and fix everything the way it's supposed to be."

Junior smiled and hugged SpongeBob. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!"

"Sure thing, Junior." SpongeBob replied as he hugged him back. "But where can we start now?"

"We can go to my house." Junior let go and suggested. "Maybe my mommy or my brothers will know what to do."

SpongeBob scratched his head. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Let's do it!"

"YEAH!!!" SpongeBob Jr. shouted as he jumped in the air.

_It looks like DarkEvil LaserPants is back, and he captured SpongeBob good future self. Hopefully SpongeBob can stop him again._


	7. Chapter 7: No Help Necessary

_I now bring the next chapter of Future Shock 2. Last time, SpongeBob found out DarkEvil is back and has captured his good future self, and now he must help his future kids rescue him._

_Please enjoy…_

Chapter 7: No Help Necessary

SpongeBob held Junior's hand as they walked out of the ally. "Which way to your house from here?" SpongeBob asked.

Junior tried to think. "Uh…um…uh…"

"You…don't know where to go, do you?" SpongeBob guessed.

"Usually Crash and Twitchy lead the way home and I follow them."

SpongeBob sighed sadly as he said, "I guess my future is doomed here as it was before."

But then, something landed in front of them, nearly hitting them. It was Crash, who was riding a hoverboard.

"Well, there y'all are." Crash said as he stepped on the ground. "Ma went out lookin' for ya."

"Crash," SpongeBob said. "I need you take us to your house. We think your dad might be in trouble. Your other dad anyway."

"Holy krabby patties!" Crash shouted as held his head. "We better head on home and come up with a strategy."

"Hooray! A strategy!" Junior cheered until he turned to SpongeBob. "What's a strategy?"

SpongeBob then asked Crash, "You think you can show us the way to your house?"

"Ya darn tootin' I can!" Crash replied as he pulled SpongeBob and Junior onto his hoverboard.

"Wait a minute!" SpongeBob shouted. "Couldn't we just walk there?"

"Walk?!" Crash questioned as he laughed. "Walkin' is for safe people!"

He pushed a button on the hoverboard with his foot, and the board began to fly in the air. SpongeBob shrieked a bit as he held onto Junior and Crash.

"Extreme!" Crash called out as he pushed another button with his foot and the hoverboard took off at fast speed with SpongeBob and Junior screaming.

Meanwhile, Sandy, Rocky, Squidward, and Patrick were still walking down the sidewalk, looking for SpongeBob.

"We're wasting time." Squidward groaned. "We haven't seen sight of that yellow nit-wit anywhere."

"We just need to keep searchin'." Sandy said. "He's bound to show up anywhere."

Just then, the hoverboard with Crash, Junior, and SpongeBob zoomed right passed them with SpongeBob screaming in fear, and Crash cheering.

"What the barnacle was that?" Squidward wondered.

"It looked like a futuristic skateboard." Patrick thought.

"Hmm…" Sandy pondered. "I coulda sworn I saw SpongeBob on that thing."

"We better follow it, Sandy." Rocky suggested. "There's a chance it might lead to him."

"Great idea, partner." Sandy said as she began to run ahead. "Let's hurry and catch up to it."

"Makes sense he would ruin everyone's lives in this timeline." Squidward groaned as he and the others followed.

Crash drove the hoverboard through Bikini Bottom over the street with SpongeBob screaming, "Do you know how to ride this thing?!"

"Sure do!" Crash shouted back. "I do this every other Monday!"

"Look!" Junior pointed as the two look to see they were about to crash into a hovertruck.

The three screamed loudly as Crash pulls up the hoverboard, having them safely fly over the truck.

While SpongeBob and Junior looked horrified, Crash just smiles and cheers, "Whoo! We were almost road scrap back there!"

SpongeBob just gulped and muttered, "This sponge is trying to kill me."

Soon, when they were high in the air, they were over Conch Street and they spotted what normally would look like SpongeBob's pineapple house, only it now look expanded with extra rooms attached to it.

"I see our house from up here!" Junior pointed out.

SpongeBob stared at it also and recognized it. "Hey, that's my house! Although…there's something different about it that I just can't point out."

"Come on, y'all!" Crash said as he lifted up his foot. "Let's head in!"

"No wait, Crash!" SpongeBob tried calling. "I don't think that's such a good-"

But Crash had already pushed down a button with his foot and the hoverboard went flying toward the house with SpongeBob screaming in panic.

"I'm havin' fun too!" Crash shouted over SpongeBob's screaming.

But, they then crash through the house and both land through the ceiling of a room. SpongeBob coughed from all the dust while he was stuck in the wall with Junior and the hoverboard.

"Uh oh," Junior said, "We broke the house."

Crash had his head stuck in the pink wall as he tried pulling himself out. When he did, he landed on a small round table where a bunch of tea stuff was.

Crash looked up to see three seven-year-old squirrels that looked like triplets. The first squirrel had brown fur, wore a light blue shirt and dark blue dress with blue shoes, and her hair tied in a blue flower. The second squirrel had blonde fur, wore a pink shirt with a red plaid dress and red shoes, and had her hair tied in a pink heart clip. The third squirrel had brown fur with her hair and tail blonde, a light purple shirt and dark purple dress and shoes, and a purple bow tied in her hair.

The first squirrel stood up and yelled, "Crash!"

"We're tellin' Mom…" the second squirrel shouted.

"You crashed through the ceiling again!" the third squirrel finished.

Crash stood up on the table. "I know! Wasn't it awesome, Sally, Dolly, and Ally?"  
Then, SpongeBob managed to get himself out of the wall and he landed in a small chair in front of the table.

"Hey there," the first squirrel, Sally, greeted.

"Who are you?" the second squirrel, Dolly, asked.

"And why do you look so familiar?" the third squirrel, Ally, finished.

"Well…" SpongeBob said as he stood up. "In order: my name is SpongeBob, and I'm here to save Junior and Crash's dad from a terrible fate. As for why I look familiar, well…I'm not entirely sure."

Then Ally just glared. "Well, whoever you are…"

Dolly added, "You, Crash, and Junior just ruined…"

Sally finished, "Our tea party!"

"Gee, we sure are sorry, girls." SpongeBob apologized.

"Uh huh." Junior said when he got out of the wall and landed in SpongeBob's arm.

Crash just stood there and said, "Nah…"

"Come on, Crash," SpongeBob said as he elbowed him. "Be nice and apologize."

Crash sighed and said, "I'm sorry." Then he shifted his eyes away and whispered, "You're just like Pa."

Sally sighed and smiled. "That's okay."

"At least you didn't wreck this." Ally said as she held a bottle with glowing blue liquid inside.

"Hmm…" SpongeBob said as he stared at it. "That's some strange futuristic tea."

Dolly giggled. "That ain't the tea, silly."

"Yeah, it's our latest invention." Sally mentioned.

"The High Inducing Energy Potion." Ally finished.

"We call it the Energy Potion for short." Dolly added.

Junior smiled in awe. "Ooh, what does it do? Can I try it first?"

Sally held it out of his reach and explained, "If anyone were to drink this, it would give them the energy to do anything."

"Even if that person don't have any energy at all." Dolly added.

"Such as life energy." Ally finished.

SpongeBob stared at the drink in just as much excitement as Junior. "Sounds like my kind of energy drink of the future. Mind if I have a bottle? Maybe I can use it while I'm working out."

"Sure." Sally replied as she gave SpongeBob the bottle. "If it works on you, we can make a whole bunch."

"Thank you." SpongeBob smiled, stuffing the potion into his pocket.

As he walked out with the two sponges, the three squirrels watched the sponges leave as Sally said, "You know…"

"He does kinda look like…" Dolly thought.

"Dad…" Ally finished with a confused look.

* * *

As SpongeBob walks down the hall with the kids, he asks, "Who were those three adorable girls anyway?"

Crash answered, "Oh, they're just our sisters."

"Your sisters?" SpongeBob asked in surprise.

"Uh huh!" Junior said as he skipped away.

SpongeBob just stood there with a confused look on his face. "Hmm…there are some things in this future that are just so confusing." The he noticed Crash and Junior no longer in front of him. "Whoops, better go find Crash and Junior, and maybe even see what future improvements have come upon SquarePants Manor."

But when SpongeBob took a step forward, a door slammed open in his face and knocked him down to the ground. SpongeBob groaned in pain as he saw Buster poke his head from behind the door.

"Oh, hey, Buster." SpongeBob weakly greeted as he sat up. "Didn't see ya there."

Buster just narrowed his eyes and stood there silently.

SpongeBob just stood there awkwardly until he said, "So…I guess since I'm Junior and Crash's dad from the past and you're their brother, I guess that makes me your dad too. Ha, ah, ah, ah!" he laughed until Buster slammed the door closed in his face.

SpongeBob had a confused look until he knocked on the door and called, "Okay! But, I think I should tell you that your dad has been captured by DarkEvil LaserPants! He's my…evil future self, you know."

Buster than opens his door and continues to stand there, not saying anything.

"But, you don't have to worry." SpongeBob gently told him. "I promised Junior that I'd fix everything, and I promise I'll help you too."

Buster then glared at SpongeBob, and then finally SAYS, "I don't need your help."

SpongeBob had a look of surprise until he chuckled, "Ha, ah, ah, ah! So, that's what you sound like."  
But then, Buster slammed the door in SpongeBob's face again, only this time SpongeBob held it open.

"Wait, Buster!" SpongeBob told him as he held the door open. "I wanna help you too!"

Buster just continued to try and close the door as he replied, "I told you…I'll handle this myself."

"But, if you really can handle this by yourself, then why did you bring me here?" SpongeBob asked until he yelped as Buster opened the door, causing him to fall to the ground in Buster's room.

"You can watch Crash, Junior, and the others." Buster replied as he crossed his arms. "I'll defeat DarkEvil on my own."

"But, I've beaten DarkEvil before." SpongeBob pointed out. "And I can do it again."

"Yeah right." Buster said as he walked out of his room. "You don't even understand what's going on."

SpongeBob stood up with a confused and sad look on his face. "Gee…he's nothing like Crash and Junior."

_It looks like SpongeBob got denied by his oldest future son. Hopefully, SpongeBob can find a way to defeat DarkEvil and find a way to earn Buster's help. Well, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited For a While

_Hey everyone! I'm now bring you the next chapter of Future Shock 2. It may be a little short, but there is a bit of a twist at the end. Please enjoy it anyway…_

Chapter 8: Reunited For a While

Later on, SpongeBob was sitting in his future living room on his future chair with his future kids playing in front of him. Crash was jumping on a small trampoline while Junior was playing with a Krusty Krab playset with Twitchy

"Monster attack!" Twitchy yelled as he kicked the playset across the room while Junior just giggled in excitement.

SpongeBob didn't pay attention to the kids since he just sighed and slumped in his chair. "Gee, it was one thing defeating him once…but again?"

"Relax, relax, relax!" Twitchy rapidly said. "Justgetyourselfsomehelp!"

"'Help'?" SpongeBob questioned since that was the only word he can make out from Twitchy. "I don't know. Where can I get help around here?"

But then, banging was heard on the front door which made everyone startled.

"What in tarnation is that?" Crash wondered as he hopped off his trampoline.

SpongeBob gasped in shock like he knew the answer. "Oh no…he's here."

The banging got louder as the hinges started to come off the door. Junior hopped onto SpongeBob's lap and held onto him as he asked in a scared tone, "What do we do?"

SpongeBob held onto Junior as Crash and Twitchy get close to them as well. "We can…try and think of something." He said in a scared tone as he closed his eyes.

As the sponges and squirrel shivered in fear, the door finally broke down and Sandy stood there as Patrick, Squidward, and Rocky came inside.

Sandy spotted SpongeBob with the kids. "SpongeBob!" she called.

SpongeBob opened his eyes and got a surprised look. "Sandy?"

"SpongeBob!" Patrick called happily.

"Patrick?" SpongeBob asked even more surprised even when he saw Squidward. "Squidward?"

Squidward just shrugged uninterested. "Whatever."

Rocky smiled and waved coolly. "SpongeBob."

This made SpongeBob get an angered look. "Rocky?!"

"SpongeBob Jr.!" Junior suddenly shouted as he jumped in the air cheerfully. Everyone stared at him until he giggled. "What? Shouting out names sounded like fun."

Sandy went up to SpongeBob, and smiled. "We've been lookin' everywhere for you, SpongeBob."

"You have?" SpongeBob asked with widened eyes.

"Oh, yeah we did." Patrick said. "Sandy and Rocky got me and Squidward to go to the future and find you."

"They did?"

"Uh huh," Patrick said. "Rocky was the one who tracked you down. We were all impressed, especially Sandy."

SpongeBob suddenly frowned angrily. "Oh, really?"

"That's what he said." Junior smiled at SpongeBob. "But, didn't you say that he wasn't a nice guy?"

"Junior." SpongeBob whispered loudly.

"SpongeBob, we have to get ya back home." Sandy told him.

"No can do, Sandy." SpongeBob denied. "I made a promise to Junior and I intend to keep it."

"Well, ya have no business struttin' around the future." Sandy snapped. "We have to leave now before you cause any damage."

However, SpongeBob yelled back, "There is already someone causing damage around here and its not me! Well…technically it is me…but, I'm the only one here who can stop him!" he crossed his arms and turned away from Sandy. "Besides, why don't you take Rocky back?"

"Why are y'all bringin' Rocky into the conversation?" Sandy shouted angrily.

"Because you think he's so great!" SpongeBob turned back around and yelled at Sandy's face.

"I don't know what any of that has to do with anything!"

"I DON'T EITHER!!!" then he started stomping away, but then turned back to Sandy, "And I am never going back! Not now, not ever!"

When SpongeBob stormed off, with everyone watching, Squidward scoffed, "What's up with him?"

"Miss. Sandy," Crash asked as he turned to Sandy. "Can y'all go and bring him back for us?"

"Yeah," Junior asked as he started shivering in fright. "What if that mean scary guy in the mask gets him?"

Sandy groaned in frustration as she smacked her helmet. "Alright, I'll go get him. And we're draggin' his square behind back home even if I have to kick it there myself."

When she was about to walk away, Rocky grabbed her shoulder and said, "Actually, Sandy, why don't I go and get him?

"You wanna do it? Gee, I don't know. He acts sorta nutty when he's around you."

Rocky just continued to have a confident look. "Oh, don't worry about me, Sandy. I'm sure once SpongeBob and I have a chat, everything will be alright between us."

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Alright, if you think it'll work."

"Swell." Rocky said with a sly smile as he walked away to find SpongeBob.

Squidward just scoffed and said, "Well, while he tries to get that over-dramatic yellow freak under control, I'm gonna go see the clarinets of the future."

When he tried to walk away, Junior suddenly popped up in front of him. "Oh, can I come too? It'll be fun! After that, we can play tag, blow bubbles, eat ice-cream, play Duck, Duck, Hermit Crab, watch TV, make a sandman, buy some candy, go to the petting zoo, throw the…" but before he could go on, Squidward screamed covered Junior's mouth.

"Please don't tell me you're the SpongeBob of the future." Squidward groaned hopefully.

However, Junior was muttering some intelligible words with Squidward's tentacle over his mouth.

"Hmm…" Sandy thought as she stared at Junior, Crash, and Twitchy. "'SpongeBob of the future'…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, SpongeBob was walking down the street as he slumped and sniffed like he had been crying.

"I can't believe it." SpongeBob said with a sniffle as a tear fell out of his eye. "This future is just as bad as it was before."

But unknowing to him, something was stomping up behind him and eyed him with something on his body like a snipe target.

"I can't even believe myself for saying all that stuff to Sandy. Oh, what am I gonna do now?"

But then, SpongeBob stopped and looked up to see his oldest future son walking to the distance ahead.

"That's odd," SpongeBob said with a confused look. "I wonder what Buster could be doing out here all by himself…especially with DarkEvil lurking somewhere around."

Then a large metal foot stomped behind him. "SpongeBob…" it said with a deep voice.

"Did somebody call me?" SpongeBob wondered as he turned around, but a large metal hand suddenly sprung out and grabbed him, knocking him out before he had time to gasp.

_He met up with his friends, but then ran away yet again and is now in big trouble. Will the others realize what happened in time to save him? Please review until the next chapter is posted._


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Reveled

Chapter 9: Truth Reveled

"And that's what happened so far." Crash explained to Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick. "It was totally rad when we crashed through the ceilin' of Sally, Dolly, and Ally's room!"

Then Junior started saying, "And then you came in and it started all that yelling causing Daddy to leave, and then that big Rocky guy went after him, and then you asked who we were and Crash started talking about how we went into the past to find our dad and-"

"You're telling the story all over again!" Sally, Dolly, and Ally all shouted, who were there listening from on the steps.

"Oopsie," Junior smiled with an embarrassed chuckle.

Sandy started to think, "Well, that explains as much as an ox with no hooves."

"Or a robot with gears sticking out of his nose!" Crash added with a laugh as Sandy stared at him.

"Well, the only thing that caught my attention is that these two are SpongeBob's spawn." Squidward said as he pointed at Junior and Crash.

"What's a spawn?" Junior asked with a confused look.

Patrick easily answered, "It's that little piece you move on a board when you play chess."

"Really?" Junior asked with a smile, believing him. "I knew it was something like that."

"We got no time for games, you two." Sandy snapped at Patrick and Junior. "We gotta work on gettin' SpongeBob back home. But first we gotta find that critter."

"Sandy!" a voice called out and Sandy turned to see Rocky who was running toward her, out of breath. "It's horrible!"

"Rocky, what's goin' on?"

Rocky answered while panting, "It's SpongeBob…I think he's in trouble." Everyone seemed to gasp. "Something knocked him unconscious and dragged him away somewhere. I tried to stop them, but they were too fast."

"Oh no," Sandy gasped in worry.

Sally, Dolly, and Ally all looked at each, feeling shocked.

"It couldn't be that masked varmint, could it?" Crash asked in shock.

Junior started tearing up. "Daddy…"

Patrick seemed to be tearing up too. "Daddy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark area, a pair of blue eyes opened up and revealed it was SpongeBob who was starting to wake up.

SpongeBob groaned and held his head while he sat up. "Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around and noticed he was in some type of futuristic dungeon with red laser bars. "What am I doing here?"

"I had you brought here." A cold familiar voice said.

SpongeBob gasped and turned to see through the bars was DarkEvil LaserPants walking toward him. SpongeBob gasped and shivered a bit. "DarkEvil LaserPants…"

"SpongeBob…long time no see." DarkEvil coldly said as he pushed a button on the wall that made the laser bars of the cell turn to regular metal bars. Then he grabbed SpongeBob by his tie as he yelped and pulled him against the bars as he stared him in the eyes. "Have fun while I was stuck floating in a universe of nothing after you defeated me back in the past?"

SpongeBob seemed a little stunned and frightened. "Uh…well, I…" he just mumbled in fright as he tried to speak.

But DarkEvil just let him go and dropped him on the floor. "What does it matter? I'm gonna destroy you anyway."

SpongeBob stood up and gulped as he asked, "But…But how DID you come back? I thought you weren't supposed to exist anymore after I changed the future."

DarkEvil gave an evil chuckle and lifted up his mask to show an evil smirk. "It's quite an interesting story actually." He answered with a calm smirk as he puts his fists on his square hips. "It all begins yesterday afternoon down in your basement…"

* * *

Just like DarkEvil said, a flashback goes down to SpongeBob's future house, down in his basement where a bunch of boxes and old junk were.

"Buster!" Sandy's voice called from upstairs. "Go take my old tools down to the basement!"

The door opened and Buster walked down the steps to the basement while carrying a large box full of inventing tools. When he got to the bottom, he set the box down on the ground and wiped his forehead. He then looked around at all the stuff that was in the room, but then he spotted something suspicious behind two towers of boxes.

Buster walked over and pushed the boxes aside until he spotted Sandy's old time machine. He curiously stared at it and touched it to see what it does. He took his hand off the machine and noticed some dust he caught on his hand from it. Then Buster looked on the ground and saw an old remote lying there.

He picked it up and pushed a large red button causing the remote to spark with electricity, and even the machine to spark as the center of the arch got a strange glow.

Buster got a nervous look and slowly backed away as the machine continued to spark even more as a black boot emerged from inside the portal. Buster's eyes widen and jaw lowers as he saw it was DarkEvil LaserPants who had emerged from the portal.

DarkEvil was hunched over and he held his head, looking weak. "Oh…Where am I?" he lifted up his mask, showing an exhausted look on his face. He looked around with his blurry vision, and when it became clear, he saw Buster sitting on the ground with a stunned look on his face.

DarkEvil suddenly began to glare with a look of hatred. "You…" then he lowered his mask back down and started to walk toward Buster.

'_At first I thought that kid was you when I first spotted him.'_ DarkEvil's voice explained.

Buster backed away as far as he could against the box behind him with a frightened look on his face while DarkEvil walked over to him, tightening his fist.

But Buster just sat there with a scared look as he put his arms over his face in fright. "Dad…" he whispered.

DarkEvil lifted up his mask as he stared at Buster. _'With closer observation, I was able to realize that he wasn't you, but your very own son.'_ Then he smirked and lifted his mask back down as he walked away.

When Buster opened his eyes, he saw DarkEvil standing a few feet away from him as he laughed evilly. "Soon you'll regret ever bringing my out of time. You and your father." Then he laughed evilly and shot his laser up at the ceiling.

* * *

Back in the present (or future) time, DarkEvil finished his story. "So, if it weren't for that pathetic kid of yours, I wouldn't have been brought out of time to reek my revenge."

SpongeBob was in shock over the story. "Gee…So, it was Buster who caused all this."

"Of course it was." DarkEvil replied as he put down his mask. "It seems to run in the family. Especially when he chose to make the stupid mistake of bringing you here to me even when I had already sent a weapon into the past to destroy you."

"You'll never get away with this!" SpongeBob yelled as he gripped the bars. "Ow!" he shouted in pain as the lasers turn on, burning his hands.

"Think again." DarkEvil said with his hands on the switch. "I won't just ruin your future…I'll destroy it."

Then DarkEvil walked away while SpongeBob just gave a defeated sigh as he sat on the ground with his elbows on his knees and his palms on his cheeks. "This is hopeless."

"You're not gonna give up like that, are you?" said a voice sounded similar to SpongeBob's but a bit deeper.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered as he listened. "Who's there? DarkEvil?"

"Almost." The voice responded with SpongeBob's laugh. "I'm actually you."

"Me?" SpongeBob questioned, feeling confused. "I never thought I'd be talking to myself before. Where am I anyway?"

"You can't see me now, but I'm in the cell that's three cells away from yours on the right."

"Oh," SpongeBob understood with a shrug and smile. "I guess that makes sense. But, how can you be me if I'm me? How did you get here anyway?"

The voice responded, "DarkEvil LaserPants captured me while I was on my way to work. I did my best to fight him off, but he was too much. Now that he has me, there's no telling what he'll do to everyone else, especially my family."

SpongeBob had a nervous look. "That's terrible, Me. Even though I have no idea how you can be me. But, we have to get out of here so you can help your family. Plus we have to find Crash and Junior's dad and save him from DarkEvil, and there's no telling what he'll do once he finds Buster out there."

The voice sighed sadly. "I'm just as worried as you are. But, don't you worry about their dad…"

In another cell that was three cells away from SpongeBob's right, the figure talking picked up a pair of large black glasses that were on the floor next to him. He put them on as he finished his sentence, "…He's just fine."

_Gee, I wonder who SpongeBob's cellmate is. I don't have to wonder of course. I know. But with the others now knowing what happened to SpongeBob, what do you think they'll do about it? Please review and wait for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Future SpongeBob

_Hey, SOLmaster here with the tenth chapter of Future Shock 2. I was wanting to get this chapter up sooner, but I had a pretty busy weekend that prevented me from doing so. But not to worry now because you can now enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for…_

Chapter 10: Future SpongeBob

Inside the dungeon where DarkEvil locked up SpongeBob, everything seemed peaceful at the moment despite it being a dark dungeon. SpongeBob seemed to have dozed off and was lying on the ground asleep. While he was snoring, he suddenly heard a strange noise.

SpongeBob suddenly opened his eyes and asked in a drowsy tone, "Huh? Who's there?"

He suddenly heard what sounded like a metal door opening. SpongeBob fully woke up and held his knees as he cowered against the wall, thinking it was DarkEvil LaserPants.

"Don't…Don't come any closer." SpongeBob trembled.

Then a mysterious yellow hand suddenly pulled a switch that shut off the laser bars of SpongeBob's cell.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered as he opened his right eye. "What's going on?"

Then the figure pushed a red button that made the metal bars go up and allowing SpongeBob to go free.

SpongeBob had a puzzled look as he stood up and slowly walked out of his cell. "Okay…" he wondered. "What's going on here?"

Then he turned around to see his savior, and it happened to be…Buster.

"Buster!" SpongeBob shouted in shock. "You're here!"

Buster just widened his left eye and said nothing until SpongeBob just continued, "How did you get here anyway?"

Buster just gave a little shrug as he replied in a shy tone, "I just…thought you could use a little help."

"Oh, boy did I need help." SpongeBob said with a smile and chuckle as he grabbed Buster and hugged him. "I thought I was a goner as DarkEvil's prisoner."

But, Buster just pushed himself out of his past dad's grip and said in an awkward tone, "All I came here for was to just get you out of here so you can go back to the past. You don't understand what I have to do."

"Well…actually…" SpongeBob tried explaining. "I really do."

Buster seemed surprised as he turned back around with SpongeBob continuing, "You were the one who brought back DarkEvil LaserPants." Buster frowned in guilt as he crossed his arms and turned away from SpongeBob. "I guess I can see why you wanted to try and fix this so much."

Before Buster can reply to this, they suddenly heard a voice call out, "Hey, fellas!"

SpongeBob and Buster look around until the older sponge recognized it. "It's the voice who said he was me." SpongeBob pointed out. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" the voice said as a yellow hand waves out from one of the cells.

Buster gasps in shock as he runs over to another control panel on the wall and pulls a lever and pushes a red button.

They run over to see the cell unlocking like SpongeBob's and they see the figure stepping out. "Glad I'm finally out of there." He said as he came into view.

The figure looked like an older version of SpongeBob. He was an inch taller, wearing brown pants with suspenders, a white shirt, red tie, and a pair of large black glasses.

"Hey!" SpongeBob said as he smiled in awe. "You're the one DarkEvil said he was holding prisoner before! That would mean…"

The sponge chuckled. "That's right. I did say I was you before…just from the future."

"Oh, I guess that makes a lot more sense." SpongeBob said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"Well…" Future SpongeBob said with a serious look. "I do love a good flashback…"

* * *

As the Future SpongeBob explains his story, as flashback goes to the early morning with Future SpongeBob happily walking down the street.

'_I was on my way to work the other day when I suddenly came across something odd.'_

Then he stopped with a confused look as he turned his head towards an ally when he spots something against the wall. Future SpongeBob walked in and picked it up to see it was a beamsword handle.

"That's strange." Future SpongeBob said as he straightened his glasses. "Why does this look so familiar?"

"Maybe because it's mine." A cold voice said as Future SpongeBob turns around and gasps as something punched him further into the ally.

Future SpongeBob opened his eyes as he lied in a pile of garbage bags, but then he gasps and gets an angered look when he sees who it is. "You!"

DarkEvil LaserPants started walking toward Future SpongeBob. "That's right, SquarePants." He said to him. "Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?"

Future SpongeBob easily pushed the garbage bags off of him, and stood there with a serious look. "What are you doing here?" then he suddenly jumped in the air and karate chopped DarkEvil in the back, knocking him forward. "How did you come back?"

"You really wanna know?" DarkEvil asked as he sat up, and then swept kick Future SpongeBob onto the ground. He then picked Future SpongeBob up by his tie and answered, "You should thank that son of yours."

Future SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"Yes." Then DarkEvil threw Future SpongeBob on the ground and aimed his wrist ray at him. He then lifted up his mask and showed an evil smirk. "But, you're not the one I really want."

'_As hard as I tried to defeat him…alas, I was defeated.'_ Future SpongeBob explained. _'He fired a paralyzing beam at me and I was unconscious for hours.'_

* * *

Back in the present (or still the future), Future SpongeBob continued explaining, "After that, he brought me here and held me prisoner so he can complete the rest of his plan. He wanted to destroy my past self, which is you, with a new weapon he has. I just haven't figured out what it is yet. But what I do know is that with you here, he's gonna try and destroy all of us at once."

After he finished, SpongeBob and Buster were in awe over this.

"Whoa…" SpongeBob said in shock until he suddenly smiled and raised his fists in the air. "I KICK BUTT IN THE FUTURE!!! WHOOO!!!"

When he opened his eyes and stopped cheering, he noticed a disappointed look on his future self's face. SpongeBob giggled nervously, "He, eh, eh, eh…I suppose what you just said is bad too."

The Future SpongeBob then turned to Buster and crossed his arms. "And as for you…I can't believe you didn't tell anyone about the fact that you released an evil alternate version of me into our time period." He scolded in a serious tone. "I'm also utterly shocked that you brought my past self here when you know how dangerous this could affect our timeline."

Buster just put his hands in his pockets and looked away with guilt, but Future SpongeBob just sighed and calmly said, "Well…I suppose we'll just have to discuss this with your mother later. Right now we have to get out of here and stop DarkEvil before he does anymore damage. Buster, you have to show us the way out of here."

Buster nodded and started running off to the exit while the two SpongeBobs follow him.

_It looks like SpongeBob is now safe along with his good and cool future self. What will happen next? Please review and wait for the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11: Family Reunion

_Here's a new chapter of Future Shock 2. Last time SpongeBob was saved by Buster, and they met SpongeBob's future self. Will the two escape from DarkEvil. Find out now in chapter 11…_

Chapter 11: Family Reunion

Outside, where the sun seemed to be setting, the cover of a manhole started opening up. Future SpongeBob poked his eyes out and looked around as if seeing if there was anyone nearby.

"The coast is clear." He said as he stepped out followed by his past self and Buster.

"Glad to finally be out of there." SpongeBob smiled as he stretched out his arms.

"Come on, gentlemen." Future SpongeBob signaled. "We have to hurry and get back to my house before DarkEvil tries anything dirty that we'll need to clean up."

He ran up ahead with SpongeBob and Buster following him. On the way, SpongeBob looked at Buster and asked, "Hey, Buster, I was wondering… If you were the one who released DarkEvil, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Buster looked away from him and replied, "Because this was my fault, SpongeBob. I knew everyone would hate me for causing this and putting my dad in trouble."

"I don't hate you, Buster." SpongeBob mentioned. "In fact, it's actually all my fault for becoming the guy in the first place. But, everyone knows you didn't do it on purpose." Buster stared at SpongeBob in surprise. "But you know…I'm sure we can-"

Before he can continue, a female voice called out, "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob stopped and gasped when he saw Sandy running up to him. "Sandy!" he called out.

Sandy ran over and hugged him in joy. "Oh, SpongeBob, I was so worried! After Rocky told us you were snatched, I thought I'd never see ya again!"

SpongeBob looked surprised until he smiled. "Really?"

"You bet." Sandy said until she noticed Future SpongeBob. "Who's this?"

SpongeBob giggled, "Ha, ah, ah, ah! This is me. Well, me from the future that is."

"Sandy, if you're here, where's everyone else?" Future SpongeBob asked. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with my future self." Sandy explained. "Sometime after you went and disappeared, these miscreant robots dun showed up and attacked us." The sponges gasped at this. "Then my future self came and helped us, and I left to try and find y'all."

"Oh, barnacles!" Future SpongeBob shouted as he held his head. "I hope they're alright."

After that, he ran as fast as he could to Conch Street with SpongeBob, Sandy, and Buster following him.

* * *

When they finally reached the street, Future SpongeBob gasped to see his house nearly destroyed by the mayhem that Sandy said had occurred.

"Oh no," Future SpongeBob said as he quickly went inside through the hole in the wall. He saw the living room was completely destroyed with no one around. "Where is everyone?"

SpongeBob, Sandy, and Buster come in through the wall to see what's going on. "Future Me?" SpongeBob asked.

But unknowing to Future SpongeBob, a large PlankEvil bot was coming at him from behind and was about to attack him.

SpongeBob saw this and gasped, "Future Me, look out!"

"DADDY, NO!!!" Junior cried out as he came out from a corner, and then to everyone's surprise, he picked up the heavy couch in panic and used it to smash the PlankEvil bot into pieces before it can attack Future SpongeBob.

Future SpongeBob gasped, but smiled. "SpongeBob Jr., you're here."

"Daddy, you're here!" Junior smiled also as he hugged his father in joy.

Then Crash came out through the ceiling with Twitchy. "Pa!" Crash shouted as he ran over to hug Future SpongeBob.

"Youescapedtheevilvarmint'sclutches!" Twitchy rapidly said as he followed Crash to hug his dad.

"Daddy!" Sally shouted as she and her sisters came out from another room.

"You're back!" Dolly also shouted.

"Finally!" Ally shouted last.

Future SpongeBob smiled happily as he hugged his children as SpongeBob, Sandy, and Buster watched.

"It's great to see you kids are safe and sound." Future SpongeBob said happily, but then got a concerned look. "But, where's your mother?"

"SpongeBob!" Sandy's voice called out with Future SpongeBob along with SpongeBob and Sandy to turn to see Future Sandy standing by the other hole in the wall.

Future SpongeBob stood up and shouted happily, "Sandy!"

Future Sandy ran over happily with Squidward and Patrick peeking out from behind the large hole in the wall.

Soon, both the future SpongeBob and Sandy embrace happily as the present SpongeBob and Sandy stare in shock.

"Oh, SpongeBob, I was so worried when I found out you went missin'." Future Sandy said as she held Future SpongeBob.

"I felt the same way." Future SpongeBob smiled also, "About you and our kids."

As the others continued staring at the couple, Sandy still has a shocked look as she began to realize something, "Wait a minute…are those youngins supposed to be…mine?"

"And if Sandy's supposed to be the mother of my future kids…" SpongeBob also began to realize.

"Then that would mean…"

Before Sandy could finish, both SpongeBob and Sandy eyed each other in shock, not saying anything to each other and started blushing a bit.

Squidward frowned in annoyance. "Just when I thought things in this future couldn't be any weirder."

But when they turn their eyes away, SpongeBob got a happy grin and laced his fingers together in joy.

'_It's true!'_ SpongeBob said in his inner-thoughts. _'Sandy and I ARE married in the future and we have seven adorable kids. Oh, it's just too good to be true. And the best part… no Ro-'_

But before he could finish, they suddenly hear the sound of a pair of hands clapping, and they turn their heads to see DarkEvil coming in while clapping his hands in sarcasm. "What a happy family reunion." He coldly said.

'_DarkEvil!'_ SpongeBob shouted in his thoughts, and then he shook his head and got a determined look. _'I have to face him like a man. I can't let him ruin this wonderful future I have.'_

Future SpongeBob walked away from his wife, and glared at DarkEvil. "What are you doing here, LaserPants?"

"Isn't it obvious?" DarkEvil asked. "I'm here to finish what I started." Then he looked at SpongeBob. "And that means finally getting rid of you."

But SpongeBob just stood there next to Sandy with a serious look as he shouted, "I will not be defeated by you! Especially when it comes to protecting my friends!"

DarkEvil just stood there as he looked around seeing Buster standing there next to SpongeBob, Junior with a sad and scared look, Crash trying to look tough with Twitchy, and Sally, Dolly, and Ally huddled together in fright.

"Well, well, well," DarkEvil said as he looked at SpongeBob and Sandy after seeing all their kids. "It looks like you two got busy."

While Sandy looked embarrassed, SpongeBob, however, just boldly shouted, "Of course we got busy! We've totally been getting busy! With all the going to the future, keeping those kids safe, saving the future me, and trying to stop you, we haven't had time for anything else!"

SpongeBob stopped when he saw Sandy sigh in annoyance, Buster stare at him, his future self push his glasses up awkwardly, Future Sandy shake her head in frustration, Squidward slap his forehead, and the rest of the kids just looking confused by all this.

"What?" SpongeBob asked with a confused shrug.

"Wow." Patrick said in surprise. "You really have been busy."

DarkEvil just laughed in enjoyment as he evilly said, "I love messing with your pathetic mind. But, now I think it's time to get down to business."

"And just what do you plan on doing?" Future SpongeBob demanded to know.

DarkEvil lifted his mask up and smirked. "Oh, I'm not doing anything just yet."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Rocky walked up next to him. "Rocky?" Sandy asked in shock.

"Rocky!" SpongeBob shouted. "Even though I never really liked you, watch out! DarkEvil's next to you!"

Rocky just growled as his eyes turn completely red. Sandy still had a shocked look as she asked, "Rocky? What's goin' on?"

"Sorry, Sandy." Rocky said with the same look. "I do like you, but I must destroy!"

Then Rocky's body suddenly split apart like armor, and revealed his true form. He was a silver, brown, and green muscular armored robot with large bulky arms, giant fist-like hands, and a large tail with sharp spikes on it.

"Behold…" DarkEvil said with his mask once again down. "My latest creation…the Rocky-Bot 3000, a powerful robotic weapon I designed as a way to lure you here to the future."

SpongeBob stared in awe. "Rocky's actually an evil robot?" he continued to stand there in shock until he started cheering again. "YES!!! HE ISN'T A SUPER-HUNK GUY AFTER ALL!!!" he stopped when he noticed his future self, Sandy, Buster, Squidward, and Future Sandy all glaring at him. "He, eh, eh, eh…Of course that is a bad thing also."

"Now that you're all acquainted…" DarkEvil said as he snapped his fingers which made the Rocky-Bot growl and stomp toward the group. "Let's get down to destroying you all."

_Whoa, some new and exciting twists, and now it looks like they have a big battle on their hands. Be patient for the next chapter and please review._


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge of the Sponge

_Here's the twelfth chapter of Future Shock 2, though it may seem a little short also. Last time, SpongeBob was reunited with his friends, and his future self was reunited with his family. But DarkEvil and the Rocky-Bot are gonna try and destroy that. Will they succeed?_

_Enjoy… _

Chapter 12: Revenge of the Sponge

"AAAHHHH!!!" Junior cried out as he jumped into Squidward and hugged him tightly. Squidward would've said something, but he was scared himself.

Future SpongeBob got a determined look and turned to his wife. "Sandy, you take the pasties and the kids and go somewhere safe."

"You can count on me." Future Sandy said as she gave Future SpongeBob a quick kiss and ran off, signaling everybody to follow her. "Come on, y'all!"

Squidward, Patrick, Sally, Dolly, Ally, Buster, Twitchy, Crash, Junior, and Sandy all began to follow her.

"I'm coming, Sandy of the Future!" SpongeBob hollered. But before he could follow her and the others, a large metal fist grabbed him.

Sandy, Crash, Junior, and Buster turn around when they noticed what happened. "SpongeBob!" Sandy called.

The Rocky-Bot pulled SpongeBob in and held against the wall. "Destroy SpongeBob!" he said in a deep robotic voice.

SpongeBob grunted in fear as he shut his eyes. But then the Rocky-Bot was suddenly kicked back which caused him to drop SpongeBob.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob shouted happily when he opened his eyes, seeing that she saved him.

"No time to be chattin' now, SpongeBob." Sandy interrupted as she helped him back on his feet. "You have to go with my future self. You'll be safe there."

SpongeBob got an uncertain look. "But what about you?"

"I gotta teach this no good double-crossin' robot not to mess with this Texas-tough squirrel."

After Sandy turned to the Rocky-Bot with a karate pose, SpongeBob just stood there and stared, not knowing what to do.

Sandy then jumped in the air as she shouted and karate kicked the Rocky-Bot in the head, causing it to beep and grunt. Then when Sandy was about to give it a karate chop, he suddenly grabbed her and picked her up by her legs.

"Put me down, ya big mechanical varmint!" Sandy yelled as the Rock-Bot's hand turned into a ray gun and was about to fire it at her.

Junior watched the whole thing and gasped, "Mommy!" he shifted his blue eyes back and forth until he spotted the large table. He ran over and picked it up as he cried, "No! Don't hurt her!"

Then he amazingly jumped up and whacked the large table over the Rocky-Bot's head, causing the table to break in pieces and the bot to drop Sandy. When the Rocky-Bot fell to the ground disabled, Junior was panting heavily with his hands still grasped to a piece of the table.

Crash walked next to him while staring at what Junior just did. "Wow…" Crash said as he kept staring until he shouted, "That was the most awesome thing I've ever dun see you do!"

When Junior took his last gasp of breath, he suddenly got a big smile as he looked at his brother. "You really think so?"

"I think so too." SpongeBob said as he walked over to him.

"So do I." Sandy also said. "Looks like ya got a little bit of me in there too, Junior."

Junior giggled as he clapped his hands and jumped. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy."

While Buster was standing from afar and watching them, he turned his eyes to see something. "Dad."

The others turn to see Future SpongeBob facing against DarkEvil LaserPants. "It'll all be over soon, DarkEvil." Future SpongeBob said in a serious tone.

"You bet it will, SpongeBob." DarkEvil said as he took out his pink-colored beamsword. "I'll be the one destroying you and the future you hold, and no matter what you do…I'll still be here."

Future SpongeBob glared angrily as he took a device out of his pocket and pushed a button to reveal his own pink-colored beamsword which is the one he had found earlier. DarkEvil shouts as he jumps forward to slice Future SpongeBob with his beamsword.

"HII!!!" Future SpongeBob hollered as he jumped forward also.

"Get him, Future Me!" SpongeBob shouted as he watched his future self beamsword fight with his evil future self.

"Kick his butt, Pa!" Crash shouted in excitement, kicking his foot in the air.

Junior giggled as he jumped in the air.

As the two sponges' beamswords clash, DarkEvil stopped momentarily and lifted his mask and glared at Future SpongeBob.

"What's the matter, DarkEvil." Future SpongeBob asked with a sly smile. "Has floating in a universe of nothing made you lose your touch?"

"Oh, I have not lost anything yet." DarkEvil said with a smirk, and then shifts his eyes away from Future SpongeBob and spots Junior and Crash standing together. He narrows his eyes and quickly lowers his mask before suddenly firing a shot from his wrist ray at them.

Future SpongeBob gasps in shock as he sees the blast heading toward his two sons. "Junior! Crash!"

The two younger sponges stand there in fear as the blast heads toward them.

"NOOO!!" SpongeBob hollered as he started running toward them. Then he jumped as far as he could, flying toward his future sons as he flew in front of them, and the two watch in awe as the blast that would've hit them hit SpongeBob and pushed him into a hard wall, and the force of the impact caused the wall to crumble into pieces and fall all over SpongeBob, burying him in debris.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried while Buster gasped.

"Daddy?" Junior asked with tears filling his eyes.

"No." Future SpongeBob whispered until he was punched away by DarkEvil.

As Future SpongeBob landed on the ground, DarkEvil walked over to him and coldly said, "Thought I'd make one last strike before 'it' happens."

"What's 'it'?" Junior wondered until Crash looked down and his eyes widen.

"Hey, Junior, you're see-through." Crash shouted when he sees Junior's hand turning transparent.

Junior notices this and his whole body suddenly blinks with a bright flash. Junior got a scared look as he wonders, "Wha…wha…what's happening?"

When Junior's body blinked once again, his body suddenly fades away in sparkles which seemed to disappear into nothing. "Junior?" Crash asked in wonder as he holds his hand out to where Junior was.

Sandy saw this and said, "Junior? If he's gone, then that must mean…" when Sandy realized this, she gasped in shock. "No, it can't be!"

_Oh man…Don't get angry at me just yet. There's still the next chapter that will have to be read in order to see what will become of SpongeBob. I hate to end it here, but it must be done. But review for now till the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: Disturbance in Time

_Here's the next chapter of Future Shock 2. I'll warn you that this chapter is a bit serious than the rest of the story is and has something that I wouldn't normally write in a SpongeBob fic so I had to really debate with myself whether or not I should write this chapter. However there was one thing I wanted to do in the story that I couldn't do unless I did this chapter, so bear with me._

_But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway…_

Chapter 13: Disturbance in Time

Sandy quickly ran over to the area where SpongeBob was thrown. Buster joined her as the two quickly move the rocks and debris.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy called out as she moved the heavy boulders. "SpongeBob, are you okay? Say somethin'!"

While Buster was brushing the small pebbles out of the way, he soon spots a yellow hand with his fingers slowly fidgeting and faint moaning was heard from beneath a large stone.

"SpongeBob!" Buster shouted in relief to see he was still moving.

He tried to lift up the rock and was able to move when Sandy gave him a hand. When they moved the rock, they gasped to see SpongeBob lying in the debris unconscious and looking in terrible shape.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried as she picked him up.

SpongeBob slowly began to open his eyes half-way and saw Buster and Sandy staring at him. "Sandy…Buster…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Patrick, Squidward, Future Sandy, Twitchy, Sally, Dolly, and Ally were in the backyard of the house.

"I'm telling you, Squidward and Other Sandy." Patrick said as he pointed at them. "SpongeBob is gonna whip the pants off that evil SpongeBob."

"Ya really think so, Uncle Patrick?" Dolly asked.

"You bet, Sally."

"I'm Sally." The young brown squirrel pointed out.

"Oh, okay, Dolly." Patrick said as he nodded.

"I'M Dolly." The blonde squirrel mentioned.

Patrick suddenly got a confused look as he stared back and forth at them. "Uh…uh…uh, Becky?"

"Who's Becky?" Ally wondered.

"Uh…"

But then, Sally began to blink just like SpongeBob Jr. did. "Huh?" Sally wondered as she looked at her transparent hands.

"What's going on?" Squidward wondered.

"Sally?" Future Sandy asked in concern.

When Dolly and Ally began to blink and flash also, Sally had vanished and Ally gasped, "Hey, we're…"

Ally had disappeared as Dolly began to finish her sentence as usual, "…disappearin'!"

"Oh…you're Dolly." Patrick pointed out in realization.

When the last triplet vanished, Future Sandy ran over to their spots. "Dolly! Ally! Where did y'all go?"

* * *

Back with Sandy, Buster, and the injured SpongeBob, Sandy held SpongeBob in her arms while she sat on her knees. "SpongeBob, are you okay?" she asked him.

"I…" SpongeBob weakly answered. "I can't feel my legs."

Sandy got a sad look as Buster leaned over to him, "SpongeBob…Junior's gone. He disappeared. If he's gone, then that means the rest of us will be gone also."

SpongeBob still continued to lie there, but had a sad look, knowing what was happening.

* * *

"MA!" Crash shouted as he ran over to Squidward, Patrick, Twitchy, and Future Sandy, who was sitting on her knees after the triplets disappeared.

When the sponge jumped into his mother's arms, Future Sandy asked, "Crash, what's wrong?" but then she gasped to see Crash disappearing as well.

"Ma, something's happenin'!" Crash cried. "DarkEvil blasted our past dad away, then Junior disappeared, and now I'm disappearin'!"

When Crash suddenly vanished in Future Sandy's arms, Twitchy ran over in panic. "Crash!" he cried as he soon began to vanish.

Squidward got a shocked look while Patrick just stared. "I've seen this before." Patrick suddenly said. "There seems to be a disruption in the time space continuum."

"YOU know this?" Squidward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Patrick scoffed. "It happens on T.V. all the time."

"Wait… 'Blasted'?" Future Sandy questioned from what Crash had told her. "If what you said is true, Patrick, and the past SpongeBob is hurt, then that would mean…" she gasped in realization.

* * *

"SpongeBob," Sandy said as she continued to hold him. "You're gonna make it! I know it!"

While Buster watched them, his body suddenly blinked and his eyes widen to see he was disappearing as well. "SpongeBob!" he called as he crawled over to them.

SpongeBob slowly turned his head over to him. "Buster?"

"SpongeBob, it's all my fault." Buster frantically said as he continued to disappear. "If I hadn't caused all this it wouldn't be happening."

"No, Buster, it's not your fault." SpongeBob replied as he weakly smiled. "If it hadn't been for you, I never would've met you and everyone else, and seen the great future that awaited me."

Buster tears up until he blinked once again and held his hand out to his past dad. "SpongeBob!"

"Buster." SpongeBob slowly held his hand out and held Buster's before he finally vanished away.

SpongeBob gave a weak sigh as he dropped his arm down.

"SpongeBob, don't worry! I'll get you help and everyone will be alright!" Sandy shouted as she began to stand up with SpongeBob still in her arms.

"Sandy, wait!" SpongeBob weakly called as Sandy sat back down. "I…just wanna say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things I said before."

"No, SpongeBob, there's no need to say you're sorry." Sandy replied. "If there's anyone who needs to be apologizin' it's me. You were right about Rocky. I should've listened to whatever it is you were tryin' to tell me."

When SpongeBob started to groan in pain, he started to lift his arm up until Sandy put it down. "Don't strain yourself, partner." Sandy said. "I'm gonna-"

"No!" SpongeBob interrupted as he slowly reached into his pocket. "I…must…do this." He pulled out the small box with the potion he got earlier falling out of his pocket and dropping onto the ground.

SpongeBob then held the box up to Sandy with both his hands. "Sandy…" he said weakly as he started to breathe heavily. "If…I…had done this sooner…would you…marry me?"

He opened the box to show her the shiny pearl inside causing Sandy to gasp in shock. Then Sandy started to tear up. "Oh, SpongeBob…" she said with a smile. "Of course I would."

SpongeBob gave a weak smile and sigh. "That's…good to know." He closed his eyes as his arms suddenly dropped and the box and pearl fall to the ground.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy yelled as she held him up. "SpongeBob, wake up! You can't go like this!"

But no matter how many times she shook him, SpongeBob still lied in her arms motionless.

"No!" Sandy cried as tears filled up her helmet. "This can't be it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Future SpongeBob dropped his beamsword and dropped to the ground as he held his chest and groaned in pain. "What's…happening?" he asked as he began to vanish last.

DarkEvil walked up to him as he coldly spoke. "It's just like what I knew would happen. SpongeBob SquarePants is finally gone. You're disappearing into oblivion, and I'm still here."

"No…" Future SpongeBob moaned as he lied on the ground and closed his eyes. "It can't…end like this." He said before he vanished away.

_AHHH!!! I'm terrible! You have every right to be upset. But Future SpongeBob is right. It can't end like this. There's still another chapter so don't lose hope just yet._


	14. Chapter 14: Smoothie of Life

_And finally here's the next chapter. I was glad everyone liked the last chapter, but after SpongeBob was killed by DarkEvil in the last chapter, is this the end for him and the future?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 14: Smoothie of Life

Sandy still held SpongeBob, who lied dead in her arms after being blasted by DarkEvil LaserPants. Sandy continued to sob with her helmet lying on SpongeBob's corpse.

"Oh, SpongeBob, I can't help feelin' it's my fault this happened." Sandy sobbed to him. "You wouldn't be here like this if it weren't for me."

"Sandy! SpongeBob!" a southern female voice called out, and Sandy looked up to see her future self, Patrick, Squidward. "Guys, we-" she stopped when she spotted Sandy holding SpongeBob's corpse.

"What happened?" Future Sandy asked as she rushed over to them and placed her paw on SpongeBob's forehead.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted as he rushed over to SpongeBob and grabbed him by his shoulders. "You can't sleep now! You gotta wake up and help us!"

"Patrick!" Sandy snapped as tears fly out of her eyes. "Can't ya see?! SpongeBob ain't sleepin'…! He's dead."

"Dead?" Patrick questioned in shock as he looked at his best friend. "I've never seen a dead person before." Then he put his arms out and got a determined look. "I shall restore him!"

When Patrick began to inhale deeply, Squidward suddenly put his tentacle over his mouth and stopped him.

"Don't even try it!" Squidward snapped as he let him go. Then he looked at SpongeBob with a worried look. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

Future Sandy gave a deep sigh as she put her hands on her helmet. "It's no use. SpongeBob's gone…and the kids are gone."

While the friends were sobbing over the loss of SpongeBob, a black boot suddenly stomped behind him. "Am I too late for the mourning party?" a cold voice asked.

They all turn and gasp to see DarkEvil LaserPants. "What are you still doing here?" Sandy angrily asked.

"Yeah!" Patrick shouted and pointed. "You killed SpongeBob, so you should be gone because of the Time Paradocter thingy!"

"Poor fools," DarkEvil said as he shook his head and lifted up his mask. "You still don't get it, do you? I killed SpongeBob, so his good future self and his children have disappeared, and I still exist."

"HOW CAN YA BE SO CRUEL?!?" Sandy yelled at DarkEvil angrily with tears pouring down her face and flooding her helmet.

"Simple," DarkEvil said with a smirk. "I'm evil." Then he put his mask down and continued; "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to take over. And if you promise not to interfere…let's just say you won't be joining SpongeBob if you're lucky."

When DarkEvil started walking away, something suddenly blasted him from behind and knocked him far away. The blast had come from Future Sandy who was holding a blaster ray.

"I will NOT just let you leave and get away with destroyin' my family!" Future Sandy angrily said as he cocked her gun and ran off after him leaving the past members.

"Oh great," Squidward groaned. "Now a deranged lunatic is about to take over this future, we're stuck here with a lifeless shell of my neighbor, and his wife just left us to go stop him."

"And we have to go stop him too." Sandy pointed out.

"What?!" Squidward asked in shock. "I was dragged here by you and some muscle-bound squirrel, who was really an evil robot, to go drag SpongeBob back to the past before he…" then he stops as he takes a look at SpongeBob's lifeless body which causes his lips to quiver.

"We can't just let DarkEvil run around the future and destroy what awaits us." Sandy told him. "Even if SpongeBob's gone now, he would want us to stop him."

"Want US to stop him? This is all his fault, he…" Squidward stopped again, looking at SpongeBob, and then he suddenly got a depressed look as he put his tentacle over his face. "Oh, who am I kidding?" he cried. "He's gone forever now…He had a great future ahead of him and he just lost it in ten minutes."

"You're right, Squidward." Sandy said as she held SpongeBob's hand tightly. "We lost him, and I lost him forever now."

"No!" Patrick sobbed. "My best friend can't be dead!" while he was one the ground, he soon sees the energy potion on the ground and picks it up. "What's this?"

Sandy opened her eyes to see Patrick holding the potion. "I don't know, Pat. I've never seen that before."

"Well, seeing my best friend die makes me thirsty." Patrick said as he opened the bottle while still crying. "This Barnacle Berry Smoothie should hit the spot."

But when Patrick was about to drink the potion, he ended up missing his mouth and the potion flung over his shoulder and splashed all over SpongeBob's corpse.

Sandy gasped, seeing SpongeBob covered in the blue liquid. "Patrick!"

"Aww," Patrick groaned after seeing what happened. "I was really thirsty too."

"Give me that!" Squidward snapped as he snatched the bottle away from him.

But what they didn't notice is that the potion began seep into SpongeBob's spongy and absorbent body.

"SpongeBob…" Sandy began to say. "I know ya can't hear me, but all this time…I really did lo…"

"Look!" Patrick shouted as he pointed at SpongeBob.

"Patrick, don't interrupt." Squidward snapped.

"But look!"

Sandy the looked down at SpongeBob and saw his eyelids twitching and his fingers moving. "SpongeBob?" she asked.

Then the sponge suddenly opened his eyes and took a gasp of breath with his tongue sticking out like he was gagging in disgust.

"Blah," SpongeBob said with his eyes open as he sat up. "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Then he got a smile as he licked his lips in delight. "But, it does have a wonderful Barnacle Berry aftertaste."

Sandy gasped but smiled. "SpongeBob! You're okay." Squidward and Patrick smiled also.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob wondered until he saw Sandy was still holding him in her arms. "What's…going on?"

"Oh, I'm just relived to see you're alright?" Sandy smiled as she stood up and hugged SpongeBob close.

SpongeBob seemed surprised as he blushed, but then smiled as he replied, "Yeah…I'm glad to be alright."

"SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted happily as he pulled SpongeBob away and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright too. What was it like being dead?"

"Hmm…I don't know." SpongeBob replied with an unsure look. "One minute I was there and the next I couldn't see or feel anything."

"Creepy."

When SpongeBob stepped onto the ground, Squidward walked up to him. "Well, SpongeBob, I'm actually glad to see you're still up and moving."

"Did you miss me when I was dead?" SpongeBob asked with a hopeful smile.

Squidward frowned, but then got a small smile as he answered, "I can't believe I'm saying this; but yes, SpongeBob, I think I actually did." When SpongeBob hugged him, Squidward pushed him away and said, "But don't push it."

While SpongeBob was smiling, a white gloved-hand suddenly grabbed SpongeBob's hand, and he turned to see Sandy. "No one's glad to see you more than I am." She said.

SpongeBob suddenly got a large grin as he moaned excitedly. Then there was a sparkle of light that appeared and a small flash shone as Buster suddenly reappeared. Buster just stood there silently a bit shocked, and then more flashes of light appeared with Twitchy reappearing followed by Crash, Sally, Dolly, Ally, and SpongeBob Jr.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Junior shouted happily as he ran over and hugged SpongeBob and Sandy.

Then another sparkle of light appeared and Future SpongeBob reappeared looking dazed. "Oh…what just happened?" he groaned as he held his head.

"Dad/Daddy/Pa!" all the kids each shouted as they ran over and hugged Future SpongeBob.

"Oh, kids!" Future SpongeBob smiled as he hugged his children.  
"Dad!" Patrick shouted happily as he ran over and picked Future SpongeBob up, hugging him.

Future SpongeBob just had a confused look as he asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Future Me!" SpongeBob called as he ran over to him. "You won't believe what happened! DarkEvil killed me, and then you and all the kids disappeared due to a Time Paradox thing, and then I felt the taste of that High Inducing Energy Potion Sally, Dolly, and Ally gave me and I suddenly woke up in the arms of an angelfish which actually turned out to be Sandy- which in my opinion was even better- but to get back on topic, I might've missed a few things when I was in my death state since I don't know where DarkEvil is at the moment."

"Hmm…" Future SpongeBob thought as he stood in a thinking pose. "You may be right, Past Me. I need someone to fill me in on what I missed."

Sandy answered, "DarkEvil left to go do some no good deeds while my future self left to stop him."

Future SpongeBob still retained his thinking pose until he growled in frustration. "This is bad. We have to leave immediately to find DarkEvil."

"You're right, Future Me!" SpongeBob shouted, throwing his fist in the air. "I will head forth and stop him once and for all!"

"SpongeBob," Sandy said, running up to him. "Ya totally got killed when you faced him last."

"I know, Sandy." SpongeBob said, speaking in a solemn voice. "But this is what I have to do. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I'm pretty sure this has something to do with a destiny-related thing. Something is telling me I have to defeat DarkEvil again or else my future will never be the way I've always dreamt of it being."

Sandy seem to be understanding SpongeBob's words while Squidward said, "Wow…I am mildly impressed right now."

Everyone stood there silent until Buster came up to SpongeBob. "Hey, SpongeBob, if you're going to stop DarkEvil, I'm with you."

SpongeBob seemed shocked by this. "But, Buster, I-"

"I promised I would try and stop him." Buster interrupted. "But, now…I'm going to stop him with you."

SpongeBob giggled. "Well, I accept your help, son of the future." He said, shaking Buster's hand.

"Mind if I tag along?" Crash asked as he popped in with them.

"I'mgoin'too! I'mgoin'too!" Twitchy rapidly shouted with a huge grin and his right eye twitching.

"If Crash and Twitchy wanna go, I wanna go too." SpongeBob Jr. said, standing in between Crash and Twitchy.

"We're coming too!" Sally, Dolly, and Ally said in unison.

"Hold on a second, kiddies." Future SpongeBob said with his arms crossed. "None of you are allowed to go…without parental supervision."

While the kids and SpongeBob cheered, Sandy's voice shouted, "Hold up, y'all! You fellers ain't leavin'!" she then stood next to SpongeBob. "Not without me you ain't!"

"And not without your best friend." Patrick smiled and winked as he put his arm around SpongeBob.

The only one left was Squidward who just stood there until he shrugged and said, "Well, I got nothing better to do at the moment."

Once the group was all together, Future SpongeBob shouted, "Alright, children and pasties! Let's head out."

When Future SpongeBob ran off ahead, SpongeBob, Twitchy, Crash, Junior, Sally, Dolly, Ally, Patrick, and Sandy all cheered as the group followed him. But when they were far off, the deactivated Rocky-Bot's eyes suddenly began to glow red.

_SpongeBob's back! Yay! Now he, his friends, kids, and future self are off to stop DarkEvil once and for all. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15: Rematch of the Century

_Now here's chapter 15. Last time, SpongeBob was brought back to life and his future self and children exist once again. But will they be able to finally defeat DarkEvil?_

_Find out now… _

Chapter 15: Rematch of the Century

Outside in future Bikini Bottom near Conch Street, Future Sandy jumped in the air and shouted as she flew at DarkEvil with a karate kick. But DarkEvil stood there and swiftly dodged and karate chopped Future Sandy into a coral tree.

"You can't defeat me, Sandy." DarkEvil said, standing a few feet away from her. "You NEVER could."

Future Sandy stood up and retorted, "You can destroy everythin' I hold dear, but nothin' is gonna stop me from kickin' your behind all the way from Bikini Bottom to the state of Texas!"

DarkEvil just laughed maniacally, "Oh, and if you can't stop me, who will?"

While Future Sandy stared DarkEvil down, a familiar voice called out, "How about me?"

Future Sandy and DarkEvil turn to see SpongeBob standing up ahead of them with his hands on his square hips and a bold smirk on his face.

"Or me?" another voice said as Future SpongeBob steps out from behind SpongeBob and stands next to him in the same position.

"You're alive?" DarkEvil asked as he lifted up his mask in shock while Future Sandy smiled happily.

"Alive and kicking!" SpongeBob replied as he did a karate kick. "Wah!"

"Ha!" DarkEvil laughed as he put his mask down. "Since you two are still alive I'll just have to be the one to KICK you back to Davy Jones's locker."

"Sorry, I have or never had plans of going there." SpongeBob said in a bold tone. "But while I speak, I should mention that you will be through with trying to destroy my future."

"Really?" DarkEvil asked. "Says who?

Then suddenly, he was whacked away by Crash with a karate chop. Crash smiled in triumph as SpongeBob answered, "Says my son of the future."

Future SpongeBob dug deep in his pocket and gave SpongeBob the beamsword device. "Here. You need this more than I do." then quickly ran over to Future Sandy and held her hand. "I hope you're alright."

"I'm just glad to see you're alright along with the youngins." Future Sandy replied with a smile. "Shall we finish this evil varmint off?"

"I'm ready when you are, Goober-Pie." Future SpongeBob answered with a smirk.

While SpongeBob watched the couple, Sandy came over to him and gave a nervous grin, "Hey, SpongeBob,"

"Yes, Sandy?" SpongeBob replied with a smile.

Sandy nervously shifted her feet and began, "Listen, SpongeBob, I was thinkin' maybe we could-" But she was interrupted when a large metal fist grabbed SpongeBob. "No!"

SpongeBob turned his eyes to see the Rocky-Bot staring him in the face with a growl.

"Rocky the Robot!" SpongeBob said in a bit of a muffled tone while in the Rocky-Bot's tight grasp. "Heh, eh, eh, eh…I see you've woken up from your nap. Do robots take naps?"

But the Rocky-Bot tightened his grip on SpongeBob, making it hard for the sponge to breathe.

"Let him go!" Sandy demanded as she jumped at the Rocky-Bot.

But the Rocky-Bot used his large metal tail to swing at Sandy and knock her away. When he turned his attention back to SpongeBob, who was turning blue from lack of oxygen, someone suddenly tapped on the Rocky-Bot's shoulders. He turned around and spotted SpongeBob Jr. standing in front of him.

Suddenly, the little sponge picked up the robot and smashed it once on the ground. "Don't hurt my mommy!" he cried out.

Then Crash jumped out and gave a karate chop at the arm holding SpongeBob, and dented it allowing SpongeBob to fall out. "And don't hurt my pa!" Crash also yelled out.

While SpongeBob lied on the ground in a dazed state, Twitchy ran over to him and started shaking SpongeBob by his shoulders as he rapidly said, "Breathe, breathe, breathe!"

Finally, SpongeBob inhaled deeply and exhaled now back to normal. "What happened?"

"Daddy!" Junior cried as he hugged SpongeBob. "The big mean robot squirrel didn't hurt you, right?"

"Not too bad." SpongeBob replied with a weak smile. "If it hadn't been for you guys, I would've been dead again, ha, ah, ah!"

But unknowingly to the three, the Rocky-Bot's eyes started to glow red again.

SpongeBob then stood up and said, "I better go see if Sandy's alright, and then find your other folks before-" he was interrupted when the Rocky-Bot swung his tail at him and knocked him far away. His three kids gasp.

"The big mean robot squirrel's awake!" Junior cried out.

SpongeBob landed onto a pile of rubble. He groaned in pain, "Oh…it can't get any worse than this."

But right after that, a black glove bust out of the rubble and grabbed SpongeBob by his necktie. SpongeBob screamed and as he saw DarkEvil emerge from out of the rubble he landed in after Crash punched him.

SpongeBob had a scared look as DarkEvil stared him in the face and coldly said, "You're mine."

* * *

The Rocky-Bot stomped toward the three kids with Junior and Twitchy cowering in fear and Crash taking a karate stance with a determined look on his face.

When the Rocky-Bot was about to smash them with his fist, Sandy suddenly came and karate kicked the bot away. "Ma!" Crash said in surprise.

Sandy walked over to them. "You fellers okay?" they nodded in response. "Where's SpongeBob?"

The three looked at each in an unsure way of how to answer. "Uh…"

Sandy got a panicked look and turned away. "I gotta go find him. You youngins stay there and don't move!"

The three watch Sandy run off as she runs pass Squidward, Patrick, Buster, Sally, Dolly, and Ally.

Buster narrows his eyes and turns to Sally, Dolly, and Ally and starts whispering something to them. When he finishes, he suddenly turns and runs away without a word.

"Is he crazy?" Dolly asked her sisters. "Do ya really think we can do somethin' like that?"

"We have to try." Sally responded. "If we can, we'll be able to help Dad."

"Mm hmm." Ally nodded.

* * *

In SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob was thrown against the wall and he slid onto the floor, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes to see DarkEvil standing right in front of him.

"You're even more irritating than I remember." DarkEvil coldly said while taking out his beamsword. "It'll make destroying you all the more sweet."

SpongeBob glared. "I won't let you do that! If you destroy me, my future self won't-" he stops and his eyes widen in realization.

DarkEvil just laughs and draws out his beamsword. "You think I don't know that? I said I wanted to destroy your future and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Then he raised his beamsword above SpongeBob. "Only this time I'm gonna make sure it stays destroyed."

When DarkEvil swung his beamsword at SpongeBob, it was suddenly blocked by another beamsword that was held by SpongeBob, who had taken one out at the last minute to protect himself.

SpongeBob gave a satisfied smirk. "I guess this is what the future me meant when he said I needed this."

DarkEvil pulled his beamsword away and growled angrily. He then swung it again, but SpongeBob rolled out of the way to avoid it. When SpongeBob was back on his feet, DarkEvil turned and swung his beamsword at SpongeBob who blocked it with his own.

_It looks like SpongeBob and DarkEvil are at it once again. Who will win and who will lose? Well, review and the big battle chapter will be posted soon._


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing Set in Stone

_And now finally, I bring you a long action packed chapter of Future Shock 2. Will SpongeBob be able to defeat DarkEvil once and for all? Enjoy the great climax…_

Chapter 16: Nothing Set in Stone

Meanwhile, SpongeBob Jr. screamed as the Rocky-Bot stood up in an attempt to attack them again. "What do we do?!" Junior cried out. "That big mean robot squirrel is gonna be mean to us, and Mommy and Daddy aren't here! What do we do?!"

"I'll save you, little SpongeBob!" Patrick called out, running to him.

"Uncle Patrick!" Junior shouted in surprise as he got behind him.

"Just stay behind me and you shall be safe." Patrick smiled with Junior hiding behind him. But then, the Rocky-Bot suddenly roared, causing Patrick to scream in fright and hold Junior up like a shield much to the little sponge's confusion.

"Hold it right there, you big bucket of nuts and bolts!" Crash shouted as he got in between them. "You pick the wrong stunt sponge to mess with!"

But the Rocky-Bot suddenly grabbed Crash by his helmet. "Destroy SpongeBob's future!"

Then his red eyes began to glow and charge up with Crash struggling to get loose. "Let me go!" he shouted as he punched and kicked.

"Crash!" Twitchy shouted as he began speeding around the Rocky-Bot, rapidly punching the metal, though it seemed ineffective.

"No, no!" Don't hurt Crash!" SpongeBob Jr. cried while franticly flailing his arms and legs. "Crash!"

"Crash!" Patrick shouted also while waving his arms with Junior apparently still in his grasp crying.

Squidward just stood from afar, watching everything that was going on. Patrick and SpongeBob Jr. were crying out loud, Crash was punching and kicking in the air while the Rocky-Bot held him and charged his eye blast, and Twitchy was rapidly banging on the Rocky-Bot.

Squidward just continued to stare, unsure of what to do now until he spots a 'DO NOT FLIP' switch on his back. Squidward just frowned and simply walked over and easily flipped the switch.

When the Rocky-Bot's eye beams were fully charged it began to fire them at Crash. But once Squidward flipped the switch, the eye beams froze when they were inches away from Crash. Then his red eyes disappear and the robot makes a powering down noise.

Crash and Twitchy just stare at the deactivated robot squirrel until Crash pulls himself out of his grip and kicks the robot down causing it to suddenly explode.

"Uncle Squidward!" SpongeBob Jr. shouted happily as he jumped into Squidward's arms. "You beat the big mean robot squirrel!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Squidward just said as placed Junior to the ground. "But, don't forget it was Mr. Dangerous over there who blew him up."

Crash giggled and blushed a bit. "Aw, shucks, Uncle Squiddy. You're the real hero here!"

Squidward seemed a bit surprised. "A hero?"

"Aheroofthefuture!" Twitchy rapidly said as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" Junior agreed. "A hero of the future!"

"Wow," Patrick said amazed. "I wish I was one of those."

Squidward smiled and chuckled embarrassingly, "Well…I don't know about that." But then he looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where's SpongeBob and that mopey kid of his?"

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and DarkEvil were still beamsword fighting. SpongeBob put up a good fight, but was not able to get through DarkEvil's defense.

When DarkEvil threw a mighty swing at SpongeBob, the sponge quickly used his own beamsword to block it, and he struggled to hold back his swing as hard as he could. But then, DarkEvil suddenly kicked him back and he landed onto a couch that softened his impact.

SpongeBob immediately opened his eyes and saw DarkEvil running toward him with his own beamsword, not saying anything else.

SpongeBob flinched in fright, thinking it was the end for him, knowing his future daughters didn't have anymore of their energy drinks.

But, when DarkEvil was about to stab SpongeBob with his beamsword, Buster suddenly leaped from behind the couch and gave a karate kick at DarkEvil knocked him away from SpongeBob. When Buster landed on the ground, SpongeBob widened his eyes in shock at what he saw his quiet older son do.

"Leave…him…alone." Buster slowly said while glaring at DarkEvil.

DarkEvil easily sat up and then lifted up his mask showing a smirk to Buster. "Well, well, well, if it isn't SpongeBob's son. Or should I say…my son."

Buster just stood there and glared angrily, not saying anything.

"I suppose I should let you live since I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." DarkEvil said as he stood up. "Though once I destroy your goody-goody father, you won't even live anyway."

DarkEvil then lowered his mask and aimed his wrist laser at SpongeBob. Buster got a shocked look as SpongeBob cried out, "Buster!"

But once DarkEvil fired his laser, Buster suddenly jumped forward and pulled SpongeBob away with the laser missing them both. DarkEvil growled in annoyance, "They're more irritating in twos."

SpongeBob and Buster hid in another room from DarkEvil with SpongeBob sighing in relief, "Thanks Buster," he hugs him. "You're a lifesaver!"

But, Buster just pushed him away again. "There's no time for that." He said in a serious tone. "If we wanna get rid of DarkEvil LaserPants for good, you have to go with my plan."

"You have a plan?" SpongeBob asked with a smile.

"Yes, and it involves you."

"Me?" SpongeBob questioned until Buster pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

Soon, DarkEvil crashed into the room with his beamsword in his hand. "I know you're in here, SquarePants. You can't hide from me forever. You already know that."

Then someone suddenly came from behind him. "Looking for me?"

DarkEvil turned around and lifted his mask with a smirk. "Coming straight at me is a very foolish thing to do."

SpongeBob, however, just got a sly grin and replied, "Well, I never said I was smart."

"You never will." Then DarkEvil jumped forward with his beamsword and tried to slice SpongeBob in half, but SpongeBob just jumped to the side having him miss.

"If you wanna destroy me, then you'll have to catch me first." SpongeBob shouted before he ran away laughing madly.

DarkEvil just growled in annoyance and put down his mask before running after him down the stairs. When he reached the basement of the house, he looked around to see SpongeBob nowhere in sight.

"Come out!" DarkEvil ordered until he was suddenly punched away by someone. DarkEvil angrily stood up to see Buster. "Big mistake, kid."

He then charged at Buster with his beamsword. But, Buster quickly ducked and used a karate kick to knock the weapon out of DarkEvil's hand, and then while he was distracted, punch him in the face, knocking his mask off.

SpongeBob, who hid behind a large box, watched the battle going on between his future son and evil future self. He saw Buster showing no emotion while DarkEvil got an angrily glare, grabbing Buster by his sweater.

"You're gonna regret ever doing that." DarkEvil coldly threatened as he begun to repeatedly slam Buster's side into a self with a bunch of various items on it that began to fall off due to Buster being slammed into the shelf.

SpongeBob quietly gasped at seeing his son being tortured by DarkEvil, and then closed his eyes and quivered unable to see anything else. He wanted to rush in, but something seemed to be holding him back.

DarkEvil smirked in satisfaction as he continued to slam Buster away, a voice suddenly shouted, "STOP!!!"

Then DarkEvil turned and saw SpongeBob coming down at him from the air and karate chop him with both his fist, knocking him away and dropping Buster to the ground.

While SpongeBob panted with a raged look on his face, he began to say to DarkEvil, "Maybe you can capture my good future self, and maybe you can send an evil robot to deceive my friend, but no one, I mean no one…not even you can hurt my boy."

Buster's eyes widen in shock to see SpongeBob like this, but SpongeBob continued to pant as he turned to his son, "Buster…let's finish that plan you came up with."

Buster nodded with a determined look, and then turned his head, "Now!" he ordered.

In the back of the basement, Future Sandy's time machine was sitting there with Dolly plugging it in to another plug. "Power's back and chargin' up!" she noted.

"The date's inputted!" Ally also noted.

"We're ready when you are!" Sally shouted to her brother.

DarkEvil then kicked away a box that was on top of him when he landed from SpongeBob's punch. "You think you can still win?" he yelled in anger. "I'm still stronger than you!" then he walked over and grabbed SpongeBob by his shirt collar and held him up. "You still fear me!"

SpongeBob closed his eyes and gritted his eyes, looking frightened. But then he suddenly narrowed his eyes and a frown dropped onto his face which shocked DarkEvil. "No…I'm NOT." SpongeBob fiercely spoke, "…Not anymore."

Then he grabbed a hold of DarkEvil's fist that was holding him, and with all his strength, he swung DarkEvil to the side and pulled him off.

Buster then turned to the triplets and gave Sally a signal which she nodded to and pushed a button on a remote that made the portal glow.

While DarkEvil leaned over in pain and growled angrily at his past self. SpongeBob just stood there with a determined look and reached into one of the boxes next to him, pulling out his two red karate gloves.

"What is this?" DarkEvil asked with a confused look.

SpongeBob didn't respond and once the gloves were on, he just bent his knees and held up his fists at DarkEvil. Then he started charging at him with his legs going at fast running motion while screaming. DarkEvil gasped as SpongeBob collided with him and he was pounded away heading toward the time machine.

Buster ducked out of the way while DarkEvil flew back into the Time Machine while screaming, "NOOO!!!"

Then Dolly grinned while unplugging the machine and allowing it to power down for no chance of DarkEvil ever coming back through.

"We did it!" Ally cheered.

"Yay!" Sally and Dolly both cheered and hugged.

Suddenly, Sandy came downstairs and looked franticly around. She spotted Buster and ran over to him. "Buster!" she called out. "Where's SpongeBob?"

He pointed over to SpongeBob, who just standing there with his back turned and hunched over.

The squirrel and sponge ran over to him as Buster tried putting his hand on his back. "SpongeBob?"

"You okay?" Sandy asked also.

But SpongeBob already turned around and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his gloved-hand. "Phew!" he said with a sudden smile and cheery tone. "That got kinda messy." He removed his gloves. "Well, at least we won. Ha, ah, ah, ah!"

Buster got an odd look, feeling confused to see SpongeBob suddenly happy even after all that rage he felt.

"Oh, SpongeBob, I'm so glad I found you." Sandy smiled warmly as she hugged him, which made SpongeBob get a surprised look and red cheeks. "DarkEvil didn't hurt ya, did he?"

SpongeBob got a look of realization as he looked at Buster. "Uh…can you excuse me for a second?" he stepped past Sandy and talked to Buster in a sheepish tone, "Listen, Buster, I'm sorry that plan didn't go quite the way you planned. Especially since you got pummeled, I beat DarkEvil, and knocked him back to the time stream."

Buster got an awkward look and tried to say, "Well…"

"Guys!" Future SpongeBob's voice called out as he came from upstairs with Future Sandy. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, Buster," Future Sandy cried in joy and she hugged her son. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Then the triplets ran over to her as Ally said, "You should've seen what happened, Mom."

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Sally added.

Future SpongeBob looked around and asked, "Where's DarkEvil?"

"That's what we're sayin'!" Dolly explained. "You shoulda seen what Buster and your past self did!"

"What's goin' on?" Future Sandy asked with a suspicious look.

"It is true, guys." SpongeBob answered with smile. "You don't have to worry about that DarkEvil LaserPants anymore."

Future SpongeBob got a smile and suggested, "Why don't we find the others and you can all explain what happened down here?"

_Yes! They won! DarkEvil's gone forever and everyone's safe. But, it's not over just yet. Review and the last chapter of this wonderful story will be up soon._


	17. Chapter 17: Beginning of the Future

_I now give you the final chapter of Future Shock 2! I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed all the chapters. You all now have the privilege of reading the last chapter (Even those who are just reading this now lol). SpongeBob has just defeated DarkEvil with his friends, now see them head back to the present. Enjoy the ending to the story. _

Chapter 17: Beginning of the Future

Later on, SpongeBob, his future self, Buster, the triplets, Sandy, and her future self had met up with Squidward, Patrick, Crash, Junior, and Twitchy, and were now in the SquarePants living room.

"I can't believe y'all beat DarkEvil LaserPants, Pa!" Crash said to SpongeBob in awe. "I wish I coulda saw that."

"Yeah, you're a hero!" Junior shouted.

"Wait, I thought I was the hero here!" Squidward pointed out.

"You are a hero, Squidward." SpongeBob mentioned. "If you hadn't defeated that Rocky-Bot, we'd all be doomed."

"You'reheronumbertwo!" Twitchy rapidly said which seemed unintelligible to everyone except Crash who just grinned and held up two fingers.

"We're all heroes." Future SpongeBob stated.

"Future Me is right." SpongeBob said with a smile. "I couldn't have beaten DarkEvil without all of you guys." He turned to Buster. "Especially you," then to Sandy, "And you, Sandy."

"It was a pleasure, SpongeBob." Sandy smiled. "But, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell you."

SpongeBob had a surprised look as Sandy reached into her diving suit and took out the small purple box SpongeBob had. She opened it up to show the pearl back inside.

SpongeBob immediately recognized it. "Hey, that's my- I mean…" he scratched the back of his head and got a nervous look. "Heh, eh, eh, eh…back there, I remember you saying…"

But Sandy put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped to stare at her as she said, "I said 'yes', remember?"

"Yeah…back when…" SpongeBob paused and shifted his eyes to the left to see Patrick giving him a wink and thumb up, and Squidward urging him to continue. Then he looks back at Sandy, and smiles. "You see, Sandy…all this time I thought I'd never get the courage to ask you. But, after all this wackiness that's happened, I now know of the wonderful future I have waiting. And best of all…it's with you." When he hugged Sandy, this made most of the group go 'aww'.

"SpongeBob's growing up." Patrick smiled as he wiped away a tear.

"Yeah…" Squidward also smiled until he suddenly frowned and began walking away. "It's about time."

Then Future SpongeBob announces, "Alright, fellas, we better get you all back to the past so all the events that lead to this future can occur!"

"You're right," Sandy nodded. "Let's go!"

They went downstairs to the basement which was still pretty messy from the fight that had occurred.

"I'll go set it to the correct time period." Future Sandy said as she ran over to her time machine.

"So, SquarePants, what are you and the Mrs. gonna do since your place is totally trashed?" Squidward asked Future SpongeBob.

"Don't worry. We can fix it." Future SpongeBob answered in a confident tone. "Squidward would be glad to help along with Patrick once he gets back from his trip."

"I'll remember to say 'no' when the time comes." Squidward said.

Suddenly the time machine turned on and Future Sandy stepped out from behind it. "It's all ready." Future Sandy stated.

"Well done, Goober-Pie." Future SpongeBob smiled.

"Thank Neptune, I am outta here." Squidward smiled in relief as he was about to run toward the portal.

"Wait, Uncle Squidward, don't go yet!" Junior shouted as he clung around Squidward's legs. "I wanna tell you I'll miss you so much." Squidward just stared at SpongeBob Jr. as the little sponge rubbed his head against him. "I'll miss you, Uncle Squidward from the past." He said warmly.

Squidward finally shook Junior off and started walking away. "Yeah, yeah…it gives me great pleasure knowing I'll be seeing you in twenty years."

"I'm so glad!" Junior just smiled and waved. "I feel that way too!"

Then Patrick said to Crash and Twitchy, "Thanks for the future pizza, guys."

"Surething,UnclePatrick!" Twitchy said as he jumped up and down.

"A little thanks for helpin' us." Crash smiled with a wink.

Sally, Dolly, and Ally hug SpongeBob and Sandy.

"Good luck in the past." Sally said, hugging Sandy.

"It was nice meetin' our parents from the past." Dolly smiled, hugging SpongeBob.

"We'll miss you guys." Ally said, hugging them both.

"I'll miss you girls also." SpongeBob smiled, hugging the triplets.

"Y'all take care of yourselves now." Sandy warmly told them. "Listen to your parents and work hard on those inventions of yours."

"Make some more of that High Inducing Energy Potion too." SpongeBob suggested. "It really does work."

"Uh huh!" the three nodded before they ran away giggling.

Then Crash, Twitchy, Junior came up to them. Junior jumped on SpongeBob and hugged him. "Goodbye, Daddy and Mommy, thanks for beating that mean DarkEvil."

SpongeBob giggled in delight. "It was our pleasure."

"You'reawesome!" Twitchy rapidly said while jumping in delight. "You'refromthepastandyou'reawesome!"

Crash giggle, "You ARE awesome, Ma and Pa."

"A little word of advice from your future dad though, Crash." SpongeBob said, turning to him. "Try and lay off all those dangerous stunts you do."

"Aw, come on, Pa." Crash groaned and slumped. "You know I love it."

"He's right, Crash." Sandy said sternly. "You should stop before ya break somethin' important."

Crash sighed, "Alright, I won't do anymore stunts…" then he secretly smiled. "…much."

"Well, you wreckin' we outta be goin' back now?" Sandy asked SpongeBob.

"You bet, Sandy." SpongeBob happily replied until he looked back. "Although, there's something I should do first."

He walked near the front of the basement to where Buster was standing alone. "Hey, Buster." He greeted. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…for now."

Buster turned his eyes away from SpongeBob and shyly replied, "Yeah…I guess."

SpongeBob giggled a bit until he said, "Listen, Buster, I know we haven't really seen eye-to-eye, and I know I kinda didn't really follow that-"

"Are you kidding, SpongeBob?" Buster interrupted, "You were awesome."

"I was?" SpongeBob asked in surprise.

Buster quickly blushed and sheepishly said, "Well…I mean, yes…you beat DarkEvil, and…saved me."

SpongeBob smiled and laughed. "You were pretty amazing yourself, Buster." He then hugged him until he realized something and quickly let him go. "Oops, forgot you didn't like that."

Buster lightly chuckled, "Thanks…" he then got a sad frown. "I guess this really is goodbye. And…I'm sorry about everything I said before. I just thought since I was the one who caused this, I should be the one to fix it on my own and that…I didn't need you."

"Oh, Buster," SpongeBob smiled widely as he held Buster's face. "There's no need to apologize. So what if you made a mistake like bringing an evil version of me into the future? You fixed it; you and me both. We made the perfect team back there, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Buster removed SpongeBob's hands from his face and smiled, "Thanks…for everything, SpongeBob." Then he shifted his eyes away as he continued saying, "You're the best…Dad."

When SpongeBob heard this, he got a happy smile and moaned excitedly as if he wanted something. Buster noticed this and got a somewhat annoyed look as he rolled his eyes and reluctantly spread his arms out.

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered and ran up to Buster, happily hugging him while Buster just stood in his arms, not saying anything.

"Come on already!" Squidward said impatiently. "Let's leave before things get even more cheesy and disgusting."

He then walked through the time machine portal, and then Patrick ran through next while giggling.

SpongeBob walked over to Sandy, and she said, "Well, SpongeBob, you ready to head on home and continue toward our future."

"I'm ready." SpongeBob replied with a grin as he and Sandy grab hands and jump into the portal.

The kids waved while Junior shouted, "Bye Past Mommy and Daddy! See ya again!"

Buster then walked over next to Future SpongeBob. "Hey, Buster," Future SpongeBob began saying. "Next time you accidentally bring about a horrible villain, how about warning me before you bring my past self here?"

Buster got a small smile that no one seemed to notice as he replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Dad."

* * *

Sometime later, back in the present, it was a nice sunny day in Bikini Bottom. On Conch Street in front of SpongeBob's pineapple, the front door opened up as SpongeBob stood there with a big smile on his face and he inhaled the fresh air.

Then he strutted out of the house and onto the street. "Hi SpongeBob!" Patrick waved to him from in front of his rock.

"Hi Patrick!" SpongeBob greeted back.

"Where're you headed?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob got a sheepish smile as he answered, "Oh, I'm off to a certain someone's place where I'll spend time with that certain someone."

"Ohhh…" Patrick said in an understanding tone. "Maybe you should ask Sandy to hang out with you and that certain someone."

SpongeBob giggled and started walking away, "See ya later, Patrick!" he waved.

Soon, he started walking past the Krusty Krab where Squidward was washing the outside windows.

He turns his head to see SpongeBob going by. "Well, well, SpongeBob. Off somewhere I assume."

SpongeBob stopped and answered with a wink. "You bet, Squidward. I bet you don't know where."

"Would it be your 'Goober-Pie'?" Squidward guessed as he tried to contain his laughter.

SpongeBob got a surprised look and blushed a little. "Heh, eh, eh, eh…kinda. She's more of a girlfriend/fiancé type deal."

"Whatever, SpongeBob," Squidward said as he turned his head back to the window he was washing. "Just keep going to whatever type deal she is."

"Can do, Squidward!" SpongeBob excitedly said as he continued skipping on ahead.

Mr. Krabs poked his head out of the Krusty Krab door, spotting SpongeBob. "Well, I'll be. So the lad actually did it." He noticed. "He must've gone through a lot of trouble to get her to say 'yes'."

Squidward just answered, "You have no idea."

Soon, SpongeBob reached Sandy's treedome and went inside the front door after putting on his water helmet. When he knocked on the second door and the water started to drain, he took out a small flower he brought for Sandy and took a sniff of it before the water completely drained.

Then, the front door opened and Sandy stood there with a smile on her face. "Well, howdy, SpongeBob. Been expectin' you."

"Not as much as I've been expecting myself to show up." SpongeBob replied as he handed Sandy the flower and she happily took it.

"Oh, SpongeBob, you're all too sweet." Sandy said while walking away as SpongeBob followed.

"You know, Sandy, I've been doing some thinking lately." SpongeBob suddenly said.

"What kind of thinkin'?" Sandy wondered.

SpongeBob nervously scratched the side of his helmet. "Well, before all this insanity and time-travel happened, I loved my life so much that I never wanted to change it. But, when I soon realized that popping the question to you would change a lot of it, I wasn't sure what would happen after that. But…" he gulped and started to blush. "I've seen…the…and- No wait! Let me start again!"

However, Sandy smiled and put her hands together. "Aw, SpongeBob, that's the sweetest thing you almost ever dun said."

Then Sandy walked over to him and put her hands on the side of his helmet. "I'm lookin' forward to the future too."

She stood in front of SpongeBob and placed a kiss on the front of his helmet where his lips normally would be. After she stepped away, SpongeBob stood there with a shocked look until his eyes go droopy and a silly smile went across his face which continued to stay there until he fell on the ground in faint.

Sandy stared at the passed out love struck sponge on the ground. "Boy, things sure are gonna be interestin'."

**The End**

_Ta da! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of the story. Sadly, there won't be a third story. I just think that right here is a good place to stop. But, I will be writing more SpongeBob stories including others, and you can find more on my profile. Well, review this chapter and what you thought of the story and thank you for reading and enjoying._


End file.
